el corazón del lobo
by Annabeth Grigori
Summary: Después de ser mordida por Santana, Rachel se esta convirtiendo en lobo Cuando tienes el corazón de una criatura sobrenatural en tu interior ¿Adoptas sus características? ¿También sus sentimientos hacia las personas? (faberrittana romance poliamoroso)
1. Capítulo 1

**ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

A pesar de ser que había luna llena, Santana estaba en una fiesta, después de haber tenido una pelea con Britt porque esta quería que la convirtiera en un monstruo como ella. Rachel estaba casi fuera de la pista de baile cuando algún idiota al azar decidió hacer un comentario sobre Britt y que necesitaba un hombre de verdad.

Santana se lanzó a por él, pero Rachel fue más rápida y tiró de ella hacia atrás, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Sin pensarlo, Santana volvió la cabeza y hundió sus dientes en el brazo de Rachel, a través de su chaqueta. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la mordedura se había roto a través de la chaqueta.

Una vez en casa, con Santana segura durmiendo la mona en la cama, Rachel se dio cuenta de la combustión en su brazo. Tomando su chaqueta, vio a la pequeña cantidad de sangre seca, y los dientes en forma de mordida en el brazo. "Mierda."

Limpieza de la herida con el kit de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en su baño, Rachel estaba pensando acerca de cómo explicar este incidente a sus padres o si sería mejor ocultárselos. La mordedura empeoro durante toda la noche, y a las 4am Rachel estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor, y jadeante. No podía pensar correctamente, sus pensamientos salían menos en forma de pensamientos, y mucho más en forma de impulsos. Agarrando el borde de la mesa con fuerza, ella tomó respiraciones profundas, centrándose en permanecer coherente.

A las 5 de la mañana, se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos empezaron a llegar más fácil, los impulsos menos en la vanguardia de su mente, y la fiebre parecía haber bajado. Continuando con las respiraciones profundas, Rachel trató de razonar por qué estaba enferma de repente, cuando ella había estado bien la noche anterior. Antes de que ella recibió la llamada a la barra, antes de Santana la mordió...

El lanzarse hacia el teléfono, Rachel marcó el único número que se le ocurrió para ayudar en este momento, que podría confirmar o negar sus sospechas. Después de 2 tonos, una voz ronca respondió "María López al habla"

"Es umm... Rachel señora López. Tengo a Santana aquí. Tenía anoche muchos tragos en la fiesta". Rachel declaró con toda la calma que pudo, aunque su voz se quebró en el nombre de Santana. "Ella-"

"¿Está bien?" la señora López interrumpió, sabiendo lo rápido que puede ir mal durante el tiempo de lobo, especialmente si el alcohol está implicado. "¿Alguien se lastima?"

"Ella está bien. Sólo durmiendo la mona. Y nadie resultó herido, en realidad no." dijo Rachel. "Bueno, casi nadie. Ella puede que me mordiera, un poco el brazo?"

"No." Fue la respuesta susurrada. "Voy a estar allí en 10 minutos. No hablar con nadie hasta que yo llegue."

10 minutos más tarde, María López estaba llamando a la puerta principal de la casa de Rachel. Cuando Rachel abrió y rápido la condujo a la habitación, pero fue detenido por una mano en su brazo.

"No debería ser posible, pero puedo oler la maldición sobre el que ya. Lo siento." dijo con los ojos tristes. "No va a pasar esta luna, pero por otro, que va a cambiar."

"Por lo tanto a que se refiere con que, yo soy" infectado "o" maldita "o lo que sea?" Rachel respondió con mucha incertidumbre. "No es como si me fuera a convertir un hombre lobo ahora verdad?"

"Sí." Fue la respuesta simple. " _Aunque no debería ser capaz de oler este si había sucedido hace tan sólo unas pocas horas. Usted no debe mostrar ningún signo de ello durante días, lo que me da tiempo para hablar con Santana."_ pensó la señora López

Rachel no respondió, simplemente entró en el cuarto, esperando a que la morena mayor la siguiera. Santana ya estaba despierta, y había oído todo lo que se había dicho.

"¡¿Te mordí?!" Santana se quejó de su celda. "Dios Rachel, lo siento mucho. No sé lo que pasó. Nunca pierdo el control así, lo siento." Santana dijo

Rachel estaba un tanto conmocionada Santana nunca la llamaba por su nombre, pero sabía que ella debe ser más molesto, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que debe tener miedo, pero ella se limitó a ladear la cabeza, y luego se echó a reír. Era una risa profunda, llena de alegría, porque estas mujeres se estaban preocupando demasiado por una simple mordida. Ambas mujeres miraron fijamente, demasiado aturdido para hablar, como la morena continuó en su ataque de risa.

Finalmente conseguir su risa bajo control, Rachel trató de explicar a las dos mujeres muy confusos. "Esto no es la gran cosa, fue una simple mordida. Siempre hay algo en mi vida que va mal, o cambiar, o completamente acomodando mi vida. Voy a estar bien, siempre estoy. Tomará un poco de ajuste, sin duda, pero no es como si estuviera muerta o me convirtiera en vampiro o incluso un lobo o mejor aún un zombie o algo así. "Rachel rápidamente soltaba antes de estallar en otro ataque de risa.

"¿En serio hobbit?! Usted se ríe acerca de convertirse en un monstruo que puede matar a la gente ?!" gritó San, sacándose sangre de sus manos por apretarlas con tanta fuerza en su ira, sin darse cuenta. "Se podría lastimar a la gente! ¿Y sus padres? Amigos? Finn?!"

Al oír el nombre de su novio, Rachel se convirtió inmediatamente mortalmente quieto. La ira se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando ella se marchó lentamente a lo largo de la cama frente a Santana. María miraba, sorprendido por los dos movimientos de Rachel, pero también en el poder parecía estar emitiendo. _"Eso es definitivamente nuevo. '_

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto dime? ¿Ni que tu mordida fuese de lo más peligroso ?" Voz normalmente suave de Rachel salió un gruñido áspero de lo profundo de su pecho. "Usted no va a hablar de ellos como si no me importa. Ellos son mi familia. Son **Todo** lo que me importa, yo solo bromeaba ¿entiendes?" Su voz se sumergió aún más baja al final.

Santana dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás. No podía dejar de notar el resplandor amarillo en los ojos de Rachel, o la forma en que había descubierto sus dientes en ella. Santana miró hacia abajo y lejos, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Rachel.

"¡¿LO ENTIENDES?!" gritando directamente en Santana, lo que la hizo estremecerse.

"Sí. Lo siento por decirlo así." Santana mantuvo su posición, los ojos en el suelo.

La morena mayor observó, impresionado la pantalla de la posición dominante que Rachel acababa de poner. Ella sabía lo que podría significar, pero la forma en que estaba sucediendo tan rápidamente estaba más allá de ella.

Santana era un Alfa por la sangre, y por derecho. Ella había desafiado a su propia madre, y ganó. Para ella a someterse a Rachel, que ni siquiera había completado un cambio completo, sin embargo, significa que Santana, Rachel y todo este pueblo se encontraban en un ajuste muy interesante en un futuro próximo. Especialmente Rachel, si lo que supuso que estaba sucediendo era correcta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, aparentemente para disipar su ira, Rachel respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. "Creo que eres lo suficientemente bueno para ir a casa. Habla con Britt, ustedes son el uno para el otro independientemente de la cuestión por la que pelearon. No vaya a beber de nuevo, ¿Ok?"

"Gracias. Para que me sacaras de ahí antes de que algo muy malo pasó, quiero decir. Siento que hice esto para usted, pero espero que sepas que no estás sola. Yo hago la promesa de ayudarle en todo lo que pueda". Santana estaba junto a Rachel, todavía mirando el suelo. Dando un paso hacia un lado, hacia Rachel, Santana acarició brevemente la barbilla y luego se alejó, con un rubor teñía sus mejillas.

' _¿Por qué hice eso?'_ Santana se preguntó a sí misma. Ella quería que la morena sabía que lo sentía, y que la perdonara, pero que era extraño, incluso para ella. _'Sólo he visto nunca que hacer con otros lobos. ¿Es esto debido a su mordedura ya? "_

Rachel dejó que la disculpa de Santana dio, entendiendo que de inmediato para lo que era. _"¿Por qué sé que es su manera de disculparse? y a que se refiere con que me ayudara yo creo que lo mejor será evitar a Santana un tiempo"_ Levantando la barbilla de Santana, Rachel la obligó a hacer contacto visual. "Está bien. Sé que no quería decir para que esto suceda. Pero, en realidad, estoy bien, o al menos lo estaré.". La fijación de una mirada seria a los ojos de Santana, " _Porque rayos dije eso_."pensó Rachel rompiendo con su sonrisa de mil voltios que podría hacer que cualquier persona se derrita, Rachel sacó Santana en un abrazo. _"Se siente tan bien que acaba de estar tan cerca. No espera Rachel no puedes pensar así. Ella tiene a Britt, entonces porque demonios la abraze '._

Santana le devolvió la sonrisa, sin moverse de los brazos de Rachel. Era sorprendente lo bien que se sentía por ella para ser envuelto en los brazos de Rachel. _"No debería estar pensando en RuPaul como éste después de todo ella es el hobbit, y yo tengo a mi Britt-Britt._

Rachel interrumpió sus pensamientos con voz firme que todavía era sorprendentemente suave. "Ve a ver a tu chica. Descansa un poco, nos veremos en la escuela más tarde." Sin dejar de sonreír Rachel se apartó de Santana completamente, empujando suavemente hacia su madre que la esperaba en silencio, observando de cerca al par.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Santana se movió para unirse a su mamá sabía que está en problemas muy pero muy gordos, María salió detrás de Santana, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. _'Necesito encontrar mis libros tan pronto como sea posible. "la_ señora López había observado toda la interacción en silencio. Ya no se puede cambiar, pero se entiende el comportamiento que estaba viendo. Iban a toda necesidad de tener una larga conversación con Santana muy pronto, ya que no es probable que entendería a sí misma y tenía que preguntarle cómo le diría a Rachel que se estaba convirtiendo en lobo. Esto podría ser muy buena o muy mala. De cualquier manera, se acercaban grandes cambios.


	2. Capítulo 2

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE**

 **ESTE CAPITULO MUESTRA UN POCO DE VIOLENCIA HACIA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES.**

Al abrir los ojos, Rachel sintió que un dolor explotó en su cabeza. _"Siento que bebía demasiado y salte desde un acantilado."_ Le dolía el cuerpo, le nadaba visión, y su cabeza se sentía como toda la sección de percusión de la banda de la escuela secundaria estaba practicando en ella.

Con un gemido, Rachel se puso boca arriba, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su casa con vestido, zapatos y todo. Recordó caminando por la puerta principal después de que Santana y su mamá se fueran, y el dolor y la fiebre la golpearon de nuevo a la vez. _"Por lo menos yo lo hice al sofá."_

Por suerte ella había llamado a Kurt y le pidió que dijera a la escuela que estaría llegando tarde vagamente diciéndole que se venía abajo con algo. Él no hizo preguntas, sólo dijo que iba a hacerse cargo de las cosas, y verla cuando se sintió mejor.

Agarrando su teléfono celular, Rachel vio que era justo después de las horas de clases, y ella tenía que ir a la sala del coro para una práctica de Glee después de todo era la capitana y no podía fallar. Parándose en el baño para ejecutar un cepillo por el pelo, y rápidamente cepillarse los dientes, Rachel se precipitó desde su casa para dirigirse a William McKinley High

* * *

Kurt ya estaba esperando por ella, después de haber ordenado lo que cantarían, como solía hacer cuando era tarde, que era casi nunca. Rachel estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse en Kurt, aunque, como todo parecía aumentada con ella hoy. Podía oler a los chicos sudorosos. Podía oír los murmullos que todos decían cuando llego. Fue abrumador, por no mencionar doloroso. _'¡no volveré a beber de nuevo, todo esto me está matando!'_

Mientras esperaban al Sr. Schuester, Britt se unió a ella, y se puso a conversar cosas de las que Rachel no tenía ni la más remota idea. Ninguna de las dos abordo el tema de la conducta de Santana la noche anterior, y Rachel no estaba segura si Britt tenía información hasta ahora de lo que había sucedido. La decisión de ser valiente Rachel tomó una respiración profunda antes de abordar el tema. "Así que ¿Santana está todavía en la casa del perro? Pero de todas formas porque ustedes estaban luchando la última noche' Rachel comenzó, tratando de hacer la luz de la situación."

"No, aunque eso es algo que vamos a estar hablando esta noche." Britt respondió con una sonrisa tentativa. "Siento que le debo una explicación, sino una disculpa por mi parte en esto. Estábamos luchando porque quiero que Santana me muérda. Y hemos luchado por esto varias veces, pero ayer por la noche fue la peor aún. Estoy siento que esto ocurrió debido a nuestra disputa". Britt estaba mirando sus manos mientras terminaba, un aspecto de la vergüenza a fondo sobre sus características.

Rachel realmente estaba más allá de confusa, no entendía para que quería que Santana la mordiera si dolía un montón por lo que le dio un apretón suave. "Fue un accidente. No estoy molesto, aunque lo único que me molesta es este dolor de cabeza asesino. Pero gracias por decirme lo que pasó. Significa mucho para mí que usted confíe demasiado en mí." Haciendo una pausa, Rachel estaba agradecido de ver la sonrisa que se sustituyó el ceño fruncido Britt había usado previamente. "¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Por qué quieres que Santana te muerda si no es mucha indiscreción, y porque ella no quiso?"

"Los hombres lobo viven mucho más tiempo que los seres humanos, casi 4 veces más. Santana y yo estamos acoplados, pero ella no quiere que la" maldición "me haga un monstruo. No quiero envejecer y dejar mi verdadero amor atrás. Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo que pueda. También sé que los lobos son animales de carga mucho, y estar sin su compañero perjudica a Santana, pero nunca diría. Ella me necesita en forma de lobo para funcionar, y yo quiero estar allí para ella, para correr con ella, y llenar ese agujero en su corazón, así ".

"Ok ... realmente no entiendo a qué te refieres, sobre todo con la cosa lobo porque ellos solo existen en los cuentos de hada de echo El **hombre lobo** , también conocido como **licántropo** , es una criatura legendaria presente en muchas culturas independientes a lo largo del mundo. Se ha dicho que este es el más universal de todos los mitos probablemente junto con el del vampiro, y aún hoy, mucha gente cree en la existencia de los hombres lobo o de otras clases de «hombres bestia». Según se todas las características típicas de aquel animal - son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez- se manifiestan en ellos claramente, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino. Según las creencias populares, este hombre lobo puede permanecer con su aspecto animal únicamente por espacio de unas cuantas horas, generalmente cuando sale la luna llena. Así que dudo mucho de su existencia sin que alguien los hubiese descubierto antes." Compartiendo una sonrisa, Rachel siguió tratando de ignorar los sonidos y los olores de todas las personas en la sala. Rachel, al darse cuenta de que Britt tenía practica con los cheerios junto con Santana y Quinn en este momento del día inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, antes de preguntar. "¿No es usted por lo general con los cheerios?"

"Bueno, pues si pero quería saber cómo estabas así que aquí estoy Rachie". Britt terminó simplemente, como si no asistir a una práctica de los cheerios no era una gran cosa sobre todo con una entrenadora como Sue Silvester.

Cuando Britt se echó el pelo sobre su hombro, se volvió a mirar a Santana entrando, y a Rachel le atacó con una fuerte combinación de aromas. Uno de ellos era Santana, ella sabía que a partir de la noche anterior. El otro era como la miel, el azúcar y el sándalo, con una pizca de algo que era Britt.

Sin pensar, Rachel respiró profundo en, degustación de los olores en su lengua. 'Ella _la ha marcado como la de ella. Huelen bien juntos. Ella hará un buen mate. '_ Rachel, aunque sin dejar de probar el aire a su alrededor. _"Sí. Ella se unirá el paquete pronto. '_

Sacudiendo la cabeza como para aclarar los pensamientos de su cerebro, Rachel se dio cuenta de que Britt estaba mirando con ojos preocupados. "¿Estás bien? Estabas mirando a mí por un minuto, y" dejar caer a un susurro para que no se oyeran "sus ojos brillaron por un segundo."

"Sí, lo siento. Es sólo una idea al azar que me perdí en." Rachel se encogió de hombros, dando Britt una sonrisa torcida. _"Eso era muy raro, eso me pasa por escuchar hablar a Britt de hombres lobo."_ Al darse cuenta de que Britt seguía mirando con curiosidad, Rachel se acercó más a hablar en voz baja. "Hueles muy bien hoy, por cierto."

Inclinándose más cerca, Britt tomó una aspiración rápida de Rachel, sus ojos se agita ligeramente. "Wow. Lo que usted está usando hoy huele muy bien también. Aerosol de cuerpo?" Britt no se movió de nuevo, aunque lo hizo enderezarse. "Me recuerda el olor de Santana, pero mucho más... raro Me gusta." Un rubor se deslizó sobre las mejillas de Britt cuando se encontró con los ojos de Rachel.

"No estoy realmente usando cualquier cosa. Yo ni siquiera me bañe cuando me desperté." Rachel se rió, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, no renunciando a la cercanía de Britt. "Aquí disfrutar de este para mí, mientras que voy al baño por un minuto." Rachel se puso directamente en frente de Britt, su nivel de cara con el estómago de Rachel, cuando tomó su suéter y lo puso sobre los hombros de Britt. Rachel rió cuando vio Britt tratando de olfatear discretamente su suéter.

Cuando regresó a la sala del coro, vio que su asiento había sido tomado por Rory, Rachel vio que estaba apoyándose muy cerca de Britt, que estaba por caer de su silla ya que estaba tratando de alejarse de él, mirando a su alrededor con ojos tímidos. Santana que estaba hablando con Puck y parecían estar teniendo una discusión en la parte trasera de la habitación, dando la espalda frente a la escena, y los demás estaban ocupados en sus propias conversaciones. Parecía que él estaba demasiado cerca de Britt, y Rachel era menos que satisfecho debido a sus expresiones corporales.

Rachel noto el perfumado aire sin pensar mientras se acercaba. Ella pudo detectar dos nuevos aromas en el aire, el miedo y la excitación. El temor desde luego sabia o podía decir pertenecía a Britt, ya que lleva a su olor con él. La excitación fue vertiendo fuera de Rory esfuerzandose por acercarse aún más a Brittany. _"Él está haciendo que tenga miedo y le está excitando. Ella es nuestra, no suya." Rachel_ no pensó de nuevo en la forma en que hablo en su mente ni sabía de donde venía ni siquiera sospechaba que era el desarrollo interno de su lobo.

A medida que Rory levantó su mano y la puso en el muslo de Britt, ocurrieron varias cosas a la vez: Rachel dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido que llamó la atención de Santana, Britt se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock en el muchacho que estaba agarrando su pierna firmemente sin invitación, los ojos de Rachel brillaron amarillo de nuevo, en eso Sue paso y miraba por la puerta con atención al ver la situación, y Rachel se lanzó a por él. Rachel llegó primero al hombre, como Santana empezó a caminar a través de la habitación, sabiendo lo que probablemente estaba a punto de suceder.

Desgarradora su brazo detrás de su espalda, y la otra mitad tirándolo al suelo Rachel dejó escapar un gruñido profundo. "Usted no consigue tocarla sin su permiso. Ella no es la suya." Torciendo la muñeca de Rory en un ángulo más que doloroso, Rachel continuó. "¿Lo entiendes?"

Rory no trató de luchar con Rachel inicialmente pensando que era Puck o incluso Finn el que lo había abordado, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era la que lo estaba sujetándo. El intento empujarla hacia arriba, y se sintió obligado a bajar más o menos, y escuchó las preguntas repetidas, con otra vuelta de tuerca a su muñeca. "Yo dije, **¿entiendes**?"

La sensación de que su muñeca estaba a punto de romperse, Rory empezó a asentir frenéticamente sí. "Bueno. Ahora se disculpan." Rachel lo sacó fácilmente en una posición de pie, a pesar de la obvia diferencia del tamaño y por supuesto la de peso. Ella dirigió a su alrededor para hacer frente a Britt, manteniendo un bloqueo apretado en su muñeca y un agarre contusión en el hombro.

"Lo siento." El se quejó en voz baja, todavía en estado de shock por haber sido manipulados tan fácilmente por una mujer y después de todo era Rupaul que nunca hacia nada para los demás, y completamente avergonzado. "No he oído eso" Fue la respuesta rápida, con un giro de muñeca dolorosa. Se sintió un chasquido, y gritó por el dolor corriendo por su brazo. Estaba seguro de que algo se había roto en que uno.

"¡LO SIENTO!" exclamó, con lágrimas cayendo libremente por la cara, tanto de la vergüenza y del dolor. "LO SIENTO."

"Bueno. No toque lo que no es de usted de nuevo, o no voy a ser tan suave la próxima vez." Rachel gruñó de nuevo en el, girando y empujándolo hacia la puerta principal. Se tambaleó, pero rápidamente se contuvo, y volvió a mirar por encima del hombro para ver que le había estado lanzando alrededor tan fácilmente. Vio a Rachel, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa salvaje, y salió corriendo por la puerta. Santana salió de su camino mientras se disparó a través de la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos.

Sue sacó Britt al pasillo, y le dijo que la espera en su oficina, que iría por las chicas para verla en breve. Ella parecía estar en shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y siguió las indicaciones de la entrenadora'. Santana después de varios minutos volvió a entrar por Rachel, haciendo que Finn se quejara, pero no obstante no hiciera nada, después de ver a Santana aún en pie en la puerta respirando con dificultad y agitación ligera, como esperando atacar a su presa. Como no querían recibir un tratamiento similar, los miembros del club dejaron que se fueran.

Caminando por los pasillos principales, la entrenadora Sylvester se acercó cuidadosamente Rachel y Santana, asegurándose de mantener un amplio espacio a su alrededor, para evaluar su control. "¿Estás bien Sally bowles y tu sacos de arena?" Sue pidió manteniendo sus manos delante de ella, tratando de aparecer lo menos amenazante que pudo a pesar de los ojos cerrados de Rachel.

Tomando otra respiración profunda, Rachel abrió los ojos y trató de sonreír. "Sí. Lo siento mucho por eso. Yo no sé qué me sucedió allí. Sólo sé que él estaba haciendo que Britt tuviera miedo, y yo podía oler su miedo. Y le estaba gustando. Uf, podía oler eso también. ¿Qué demonios?! " Rachel tenía su cara se arrugó. No se dio cuenta de las miradas de asombro en ambas caras de las otras mujeres. "¿Qué rayos me está pasando?!"

Los ojos de Rachel eran todavía muy amarillo, y las dos mujeres se encontraban en una pérdida para las palabras. "Ustedes son una especie de mirada fija. ¿Qué está pasando?" Rachel se movió incómodo bajo el escrutinio

"Sus ojos, que son de color amarillo. Bueno, tipo de color amarillo dorado, si eso tiene sentido, pero sí, no el café normal." Santana declaró, sin entender cómo podía estar pasando si Rachel acaba de ser mordido en un lapso de tiempo no mayor a 24 horas. Ella no sabía mucho, sobre lobos que se han cambiado, pero sabía que la mayoría de los lobos no eran tan fuertes como Rachel acababa de mostrar. La mayoría fuera de su paquete no tenían el nivel de control para no perder los estribos durante el tiempo de lobo, y ninguno que sabía de alguna vez había sido capaz de hacer nada de eso sin haber completado con éxito su primera transformación. Estaba en el temor.

"¿Por qué no se toma tanto a Sally y Brittany hasta tu casa Santana y se calma un poco. Voy a ver que pasa con Flanagan, y entonces todos podemos repasar algunas de las historias que se necesitan para escuchar." un gesto hacia la parte de su oficina, donde se unirían con Brittany. _"Tenemos que tener esa charla ahora, antes de que ocurra cualquier otra cosa."_

"Uh, no estoy segura. Lo mejor será que me vaya." Rachel llama, girando y caminar rápidamente hacia la parte posterior. "Voy a ver a Britt, ve a tu casillero por las llaves de tu coche. Realmente no deseo escuchar más acerca de esto" _"después de verla me iré lejos de aquí lo más rápido posible, todos aquí están locos ahora resulta que tengo ojos amarillos esto es completamente ilógico."_ Pensó Rachel

Santana quiso argumentar que ella es la que debe ir con Britt, pero sentía la necesidad de escuchar lo que Berry le había dicho que hiciera. Ella sacudió la cabeza, y simplemente se fue a agarrar la llave de su auto. La entrenadora y su mamá tenían razón; necesitarían privacidad para tener esta conversación con Berry esperen un momento desde cuando la llamaba por su apellido. Santana así que cogió la llave y fue a encontrarse con su novia y el nuevo lobo. _"Las cosas se van a poner muy interesante, y locas de eso estoy más que segura."_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hasta el momento ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

Rachel se encontró con Brittany en la oficina, acurrucada en un sillón junto con su suéter como una manta. Había una botella de agua vacía sobre el escritorio al lado de ella. Caminando rápidamente hacia ella, Rachel se arrodilló a su lado, pero no se movió más cerca. Estaba preocupada de que ella había asustado a Britt con su agresividad hacia Rory antes, y no quería molestarla más si ese había sido el caso.

Hablando en voz baja para no asustarla, Rachel se acercó colocando una de sus manos en el suelo y la otra en el borde del sillón. "¿Estas bien?"

La rubia de inmediato levantó la cabeza con sorpresa, debido a que no escucho cuando Rachel entro. "Por supuesto. Gracias por detenerlo. Yo no quería hacer una escena cuando él se me acerco, pero después cuando agarró mi pierna me congele sin saber qué hacer." Brittany se levantó rápido para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rachel antes de volver a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, sonriendo perezosamente hacia Rachel, tirando el suéter de la morena más cerca ella.

Rachel observó que algo parecía fuera de lugar con Brit. Olfateando el aire Rachel observó que Britt no tenía miedo de ella, por lo que estaba agradecida. Rachel también señaló que aparte de ser bañado en el aroma de Rachel, y lo que parecía ser la excitación y también el olor de Santana, tenía otro aroma que no había notado antes pero no podía relacionar bien ese olor a algo o a alguien pero cabía destacar que era exquisito.

" _Mmm. Ella sabe lo que somos. Eso es bueno. Y ella huele a nosotros también. Nadie va a tocar lo que es nuestro nuevo"._ Una vez más, Rachel sacudió la extraña idea de la cabeza. Se sentía como que se estaba convirtiendo en loca, al escuchar sus pensamientos no parecían como que fueran suyos pero estaban en su cabeza por lo que deberían ser suyos. Pero era algo que no tenía sentido. Debido a que parecía realmente como que quería que Britt fuera la suya.

"San me mandó un mensaje diciendo que la entrenadora le dijo que todos nosotros deberíamos relajarnos vamos a su auto es que tenemos que ir a su casa para hablar de esto." Rachel se puso de pie para ir a su casa antes de que esto se pusiera más loco pero antes de que pudiera irse Brit le agarro el brazo, haciendo que la pequeña morena volteara "Rachie por favor no te vayas, acompáñanos por favor" haciendo que esta se detuviera y aceptara. Por lo que Brittany se levantó de brinco mareándose por la rapidez tropezando con Rachel, que la atrapó con facilidad.

"Oh, lo siento por eso. Supongo que ese susto me afecto más de lo que pensaba." Sin soltar a Brit, Rachel se movió rápidamente, y la cogió en brazos al estilo de novia. "Vamos pues al auto de su novia." Rachel afirmó con una sonrisa fácil, sabiendo que Britt estaba más que feliz de ser cargada.

Brit se rió y le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de que ella se acurrucó en el hueco del cuello de Rachel, respirando profundamente. Haciendo su camino para el estacionamiento, Rachel vio a Santana esperando en la puerta de su auto con impaciencia.

* * *

Viendo a Rachel llevar a Britt cargándola al estilo novia, Santana se sintió al instante preocupada de que su novia había sido herida. "¿Está bien?" Santana preguntó con ansiedad mientras se acercaban. Olfateando el aire alrededor de ellos, se observó que no parecía haber nada de sangre, sólo el suave aroma de Brit y Rachel que se mezclan con su propio olor, y toques de excitación. Era una mezcla confusa, sobre todo porque el olor de Rachel era tan fuerte. Fue, como oler la llegada del primer día de primavera.

"No, no era más que un poco mareada después de que ella brinco, al parecer. Y yo No quería que se torciera el tobillo cuando viniéramos para acá, y sabía que estarías ansioso por verla." Rachel respondió, mirarando un poco incómoda por llevar a Britt en sus brazos. "¿Debemos?"

"Um, claro, por supuesto. A continuación, subir." Santana respondió, abriendo la puerta de par en par para que Rachel pudiera poner a la chica alta dentro del carro. "Hueles bien hoy por cierto. Es fuerte, pero no insoportable. Te conviene. Sólo hueles muy, muy bueno." Santana entró en el lado del conductor. El olor se había vuelto más fuerte a medida que pasaba Rachel, y ella no pudo evitar inhalar profundamente. _"que rayos me pasa acabo de hacerle un cumplido a RuPaul"_

"Brit dijo lo mismo antes. Creo que es por eso que sigue aferrada a mi suéter." Rachel rió mientras entraba en el auto, mientras que Britt seguía frotando el suéter de nuevo.

Santana pensó que debería sentirse celoso de la conducta de Brit, pero por alguna razón se encontró que esto parecía normal. Ahogando un bostezo, Santana encendió el auto para dirigirse a su casa, en nomás de 15 minutos llegaron y se estaciono en la calzada, entrando a la casa se sentaron en la sala, Santana se puso junto a Brit. Y Rachel enfrente de ellos al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Hey, puedo preguntarles algo?" Rachel dijo con timidez, mirando al otro lado de la habitación, para no encontrarse con la mirada de Santana, pero escucho un pequeño si por lo que dijo "en primera para que estoy aquí, la segunda es no les ha pasado que tienen algunos pensamientos extraños pop en la cabeza. Que por lo general, habla de " nosotros " y es una especie de posesivo. ¿Creen que es eso normal? No es que a mí me hubiese pasado pero es algo que me vino a la mente pero saben que olvídenlo es una pregunta un tanto tonta así que mejor contéstenme solo la primera pregunta"

"Bueno, RuPaul en serio creo que hoy no te he dicho que hablas demasiado escucha bien lo que diré porque no lo repetiré y más te vale no interrumpir, cuando te mordí lo que fue hace menos de 24 horas, te convertí en lobo pero se supone que no deberías estar experimentando cualquiera de los síntomas, pero es algo normal para un lobo que no ha sido plenamente aceptado por su lado humano que te pase eso de los raros pensamientos. Debido a que no has tenido tu primer cambio y hasta que el humano y el lobo se conviertan en uno, sentirás como si tuvieras una segunda persona en la cabeza, especialmente durante la época del lobo. O por lo menos eso me paso a mí". Santana parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras hablaba.

"Yo no acepte a mi lobo durante un tiempo, pero después de que obtuve el control no sé, supongo que se fusionaron mi lobo y mi parte humana, y después de eso, sabía que eran mis propios pensamientos con fuertes impulsos para actuar de cierta manera. La parte de el "nosotros" se detuvo para mí entonces". Santana hizo una pausa y miró a la morena más corta, que había comenzado el rastreo patrones ausente arriba y hacia abajo el brazo de Brit. Observando la proximidad Rachel con Britt algo que había pasado por desapercibido para Santana mientras hablaba, se puso a reflexionar acerca de su reacción con lo anterior, y la reacción de Brit acerca del nuevo aroma lobo de Rachel, ella comenzó a preocuparse por lo que podría estar sucediendo entre la pequeña niña y su novia, incluso si no se sentía extraño.

"Cuando dicen pensamientos posesivos, ¿qué quiere decir exactamente?" Santana estrechó sus ojos hacia Rachel que, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de inmediato se puso las manos sobre el regazo. Un intenso rubor se deslizó de su rostro, hasta su pecho.

"Bueno, eh. Saben lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí ustedes deben tener cosas de que hablar, y Santana gracias por contarme tu historia pero es más que obvio que no me convertiré en lobo" al escuchar esto a la chica latina los ojos se le hicieron de color amarillo y con un ronroneo en su voz dijo "Rachel responde a lo que te pregunte no querrás que me convierta en lobo en este momento o sí" Rachel se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. "Ok, por favor, déjame terminar, porque creo que va a ser confuso, pero sólo escúchame." "Así que todos mis sentidos han ido un poco loco hoy en día, sobre todo mi sentido del olfato. Puedo oler todo, y estoy empezando a acostumbrarse a él ahora, y yo sólo estoy relacionando los olores de forma automática, como si fuera completamente normal, pero cuando estuvimos hablando Britt y yo en la oficina de la entrenadora y antes de salir para hablar contigo, empecé a ser capaz de entender a los olores más. Te podría oler en ella, y al mismp tiempo el de ella, y pensé _'ella le ha marcado como la suya.'_ Y entonces algo así como que iba a unirse a la manada pronto, lo que ahora es comprensible si es verdad lo que me dices de que pronto seré un licantropo." Rachel había comenzado a balbucear, tratando de hacer todo rápidamente. Se había detenido su ritmo y se enfrenta Santana mientras continuaba.

"Luego en la sala del coro estábamos hablando de lo que había querido ser mordido y convertido en un lobo también, porque sabe que se supone que envejecemos de manera diferente, y ella quiere quedarse con usted para que tengan una vida entera juntas. ¿Esperen entonces envejeceré de forma diferente? Wow podre estar más año en Broadway, pero luego no sé cómo estuvo que fue fácil caer en el "nosotros" cosa, que ¿es demasiado normal? Y luego tuve otro pensamiento de cómo huelen bien juntos." Tomando una respiración profunda, Rachel reanuda su discurso, haciendo gestos con las manos mientras hablaba. "luego Brittany dijo algo sobre la forma en que olía como si ahora, sólo es más algo, ah, y que mis ojos destellaron amarilla cuando estaba oliéndola a ella y mirándola. Y lo siento por la mirada fija Britt, no me gustaría que te hubiese incomodado". El rubor de Rachel se profundizó. "No sé por qué, pero cuando fui a el baño, tomé mi suéter y lo puse alrededor de ella. Ella seguía oliendolo y eso me hizo sonreír."

Santana había permanecido inmóvil como Rachel había explicado todo hasta ahora. Estaba confundida, ya que algunas de las cosas que oía deberían haber hecho que este molesta, pero ella sólo esperó a Rachel para continuar antes de que ella pudiera hablar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todo esto.

"Cuando regresé, ese chico estaba sentado a su lado, en mi asiento. Al igual que en serio, yo estaba allí sentada, era obvio que iba a volver de nuevo, ¿por qué toma lo que es claramente _mio?!_ "Rachel había dejado de pasearse y se puso a gruñir suavemente mientras continuaba con su historia. "Yo podía oler que alguien tenía miedo. Yo ni siquiera me detuve a pensar en ello, solo sé que comencé a oler el aire. Y luego el estaba tan cerca de ella, y pude ver que ella no lo quería cerca y de pronto supe que el miedo provenía de ella. Pero entonces cogí otro olor, uno que no sé cómo tenía la certeza de que era excitación, y vi que él estaba tratando de asustarla lo que me hizo tan enojada. Pensé _'ella es nuestra, no suya.'_ Lo que supongo el significado era que es tuya Santana y mía. Entonces ¿Es como una cosa paquete también? de todos modos, cuando puso su mano sobre la pierna de Britt, solo vi rojo". Rachel se detuvo en medio de la habitación de nuevo, esta vez con los ojos de bloqueo con Santana. Para su crédito, Santana no apartó la mirada, pero era difícil.

"Él tenía su mano en la pierna, y ella tenía miedo. Yo sólo reaccioné. Yo quería hacerlo trizas. Aunque cabe destacar que no escuche ningún otro pensamiento en ese momento, pero sentí esta inexplicable necesidad de protegerla, porque ella es nuestra. Yo solo así lo sentí. Y viste lo que pasó". Rachel estaba tensa, con la cabeza en alto, su cuerpo vibrando de rabia. Santana vio que sus ojos estaba brillantes de nuevo, el anillo amarillo opaco formando alrededor de su iris, y Santana ya no podía sostener la mirada de Rachel. Ella gimió al ver la expresión en la cara de Rachel.

Parpadeando rápidamente, Rachel sacudió la cabeza, y se movió inmediatamente al lado de Santana, arrodillándose junto a ella, y comenzó a acariciar su mandíbula, de la misma manera Santana había hecho con ella la noche anterior. Relajándose de inmediato, Santana se acurrucó en el hueco del cuello de Rachel, tirando de ella en un abrazo. "Entonces, ¿qué significa todo eso? ¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza o es esto normal?" preguntó Rachel.

Un carraspeo detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo a las niñas. Rachel se dio la vuelta con rapidez, teniendo los dientes y dejando escapar un profundo gruñido a la persona intrusa.

 **De antemano me disculpo por los errores gramaticales que la historia pueda tener**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Ninguno de los personajes de Glee me pertenecen.**

Una voz habló detrás de ellos, sorprendiendo a las niñas. Rachel se dio la vuelta con rapidez, enseñando los dientes y dejando escapar un profundo gruñido al intruso. Britt salto al oír el sonido, mirando a su alrededor para ver el peligro. Santana se limitó a sonreír.

"Oh cálmate Berry. No soy una amenaza para ti." La entrenadora afirmó, haciendo un gesto " además, dado todo lo que acabo de oír, creo que podría explicar algunas cosas."

La rubia mayor se acercó a una silla tomando asiento. "Es posible que deseen sentarse para estar más cómodas. Esto puede tomar cierto tiempo." Levantando una mano, la entrenadora interrumpió lo que Britt iba a decir. "Y antes de empezar Brittany, sé lo que quieres, y parece que será posible esa opción lo suficientemente pronto. Así que guarden silencio, eso va para ti Santana, ya que si bien es posible que sepas mucho sobre hombres lobo, no lo sabes todo ".

Santana se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. "Ahora se sientan." Las tres mujeres se situaron lo más rápido que pudieron, con ganas de averiguar lo que estaba pasando y porque tenía a la mujer de más edad tan grave, incluso para ella.

Después de que las tres mujeres eran cómodas en la cama, la entrenadora se fijó en sus posiciones, con una pequeña sonrisa. "En primer lugar, quiero que miren en cómo se encuentran ahora mismo. No piensen las cosas, basta con ver cómo están ahorita mismo. Voy a explicar todo en un momento, pero es importante que ustedes se den cuenta de lo que ya se empezó a suceder. "

Mirando el uno al otro, las niñas señalaron sus posiciones, y el grado de intimidad que parecían ser sin pensar. Santana todavía estaba sentado a la cabecera de la cama, con las piernas en la espalda baja de Brittany y alrededor del cuerpo de Rachel, que se había trasladado junto a Britt. Mientras que Britt estaba tumbada boca abajo entre las dos mujeres, debajo de las piernas de Santana, con un brazo por encima de la rodilla de Rachel. Rachel estaba sentado al lado de Britt, y el brazo descansando sobre su espalda, y con uno de los pies de Santana en su regazo, y el otro descansando cómodamente contra su trasero. Ellos eran una maraña de extremidades, pero eran todas muy cómodas.

"A pesar de que es normal que los paquetes estén cerca físicamente, la forma en que ustedes tres se trasladaron a esta posición tan rápidamente, con uno siendo todavía un ser humano, y como se comportaron en tiempos pasados con Berry ". Declaró la mujer sin preámbulos. Las tres mujeres se ruborizaron, pero ninguna se movió de su posición. Rachel había comenzado a dibujar patrones aleatorios, en la pierna de Santana, y la parte posterior de Britt.

"Santana, tanto por derecho de nacimiento, y el derecho de impugnación, es un Alfa. Normalmente esto quiere decir, que Rachel, y Brittany cuando hayan cambiado, van a ceder ante ella. Instintivamente ustedes no querrán molestarla, la seguirían a todas direcciones a menos que estén en total desacuerdo con ella, y desearan cuidar el uno del otro. Ustedes no serán capaces de mirarla a los ojos por mucho tiempo cuando está molesta con ustedes, y se sentirían culpables por todo lo que hicieron mal. Eso es el comportamiento normal para nuevos y jóvenes lobos en un paquete. Pero este no es el caso con usted tres sin embargo". Las tres mujeres se miraron confundidas.

"La mamá de Santana, me dijo cuando llegué hace unos momentos, que hiciste a Rachel molesta ayer cuando hablaste sobre Hudson y sus padres. Cuando ella estaba molesta, sacos de arena no podías mirarla, te mantuviste mirando al suelo, debo decir que Streisand adoptó una posición muy dominante". La rubia contó a las chihcas. Britt miró por encima del hombro a Santana, que estaba sonrojandose furiosamente, evitando el contacto visual. "Si la sonrisa en su cara cuando ella le abrazó y le perdonó, no tenia precio pensé que San comenzaría a mover la cola." Dijo Maria la madre de nuestra latina que había entrado cuando Sue estaba hablando, haciendo a Santana enrojecer aún más.

"Entonces hoy, al escuchar acerca de los pensamientos que menciono Streisand. Y ver lo posesivos que son, no sólo sobre B, pero también sobre, Santana. Son inusuales, ya que los lobos solamente tienden a ser posesivos sobre algunas cosas selectas. Sus crías, su territorio y ... "la entrenadora dejó de hablar, a la espera de que una de las chicas viera hacia donde iba esto.

"Sus compañeros". Britt exhalado. "Son muy posesiva sobre sus compañeros. A menudo recurren a la violencia cuando sienten que sus compañeros están en peligro, o si alguien está faltando el respeto a su enlace, por lo general debido a la lujuria."

Debido a la reproducción de sus acciones y pensamientos anteriores en la escuela, Rachel estaba sentada con la mandíbula abierta ante la implicación. Santana había endurecido pensando en lo que ella también había visto, y sintió el despertar de una emoción extranjera hacia la diva que no podía nombrar.

"Pero sabemos Britt es mi compañera. El consejo lo confirmó y ellos nunca se equivocan." Santana dijo, cada vez más frenética mientras continuaba. "¡No es posible!"

Britt aún tenía que pensar, sin dejar de mirar a la morena en estado de shock. Ella sabía que los lobos tenían compañeros, algo así como su alma gemela, y que era fuerte. _"¿Podría ser?_ ' Britt de repente, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que la entrenadora estaba dando a entender. Britt cerró los ojos recordaba que su abuela le contaba leyendas acerca de esto y que existía un libro donde podría confirmar sus sospechas, por lo que dijo "Si es verdad lo que está diciendo entrenadora tendríamos que buscar en el libro de los lobos" Britt oyó a Santana jadear detrás de ella, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para romper el contacto visual con la mujer. Si ella tenía razón, sería cambiar todo, para todas ellas.

"Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que pienso el problema es quien tiene el libro ". la entrenadora termino, asintiendo a Britt, que estaba sentado con ojos de asombro.

"Um, hola. Todavía estoy en la habitación, y estoy muy, muy perdida. ¿Quisieran aclarar un poco las cosas para mí, por favor?" Rachel declaró buscando entre todas las mujeres de la habitación. Santana se congeló en su lugar, mirando fijamente a su mama y a Britt, mientras que la entrenadora y su mama parecían estar teniendo una conversación en silencio de la cual sólo ellas estaban enterados. "¿Quién tiene el dichoso libro, y cómo encajo yo en ésto?"

"El libro de los lobos es parte de nosotros los licántropos. Ahí se cuenta nuestra historia. "Respondió la Sra. López.

"y donde esta para arreglar esto de una buena vez por todas" Santana pregunto, finalmente uniendose a la conversación.

"mmm… entonces me explican para que lo quieren" dijo Rachel.

"Sí. Tendremos que tomarlo "prestado" lo más rápido posible, teniendo en cuenta que Berry ya está mostrando los comportamientos tenemos que saber si es lo que pienso o no." Sue dijo. "Aquí, el libro se verá así." Entregándole un dibujo, Rachel vio el símbolo que había dibujado la entrenadora y era una hermosa cara de un lobo.

"Um, ¿dónde se supone que esta? ¿En alguna biblioteca? Porque no he visto nada de eso en cualquier lugar." Rachel dijo, sin apartar la mirada del dibujo.

"Esta en casa de los Fabray." respondió Sue. "El consejo se lo dio a Russel para que lo cuide hasta el momento en que muera."

"Esperen un segundo que tiene que ver el papa de Quinn en todo esto?" dijo Rach. La Sra López sonrió a la conducta de Rach, ya que hizo que las caras de Santana y Brittany se ruborizaran. "Quinn también es un lobo, ¿verdad? Y me lo han ocultado genial" Rachel siguió con su diatriba, ajena a los ojos de las otras dos mujeres mayores.

"Detente." Santana llamo. Rachel se congeló, y esperó a que Santana dijera algo. Saltando fuera de la cama, Santana se acercó a Rachel. "¿Qué? ¿Si es eso verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?" Rachel preguntó, impaciente por respuestas.

"Si" dijo Santana, sin apartar los ojos de Rachel. Santana dio un paso detrás de ella. "No te podíamos decir, los Fabray no son de nuestra manada, y solo hasta que te conviertas podras conocer a los lobos de otros paquetes." Santana declaro.

Rachel estaba un tanto confusa por la sobrecarga de información _"esperen un minuto y como es que Britt sabe de todo esto, cierto ella es muy perceptible aun así me parece de mal gusto que me oculten las cosas, pero esperen Quinn es un lobo quien lo hubiese pensado aunque si lo vemos bien tiene la típica apariencia más bien de vampiro, ¿habrá más seres sobrenaturales en la escuela? ¿Quienes más serán lobos?"_. Trazando suavemente con los dedos en la mano de Rachel, Santana observó a la diva que parecía estaba en una diatriba interna.

La respiración de Rachel se engancho con el toque suave. Por lo que rápidamente se alejó de la caricia, sin notar el deje de decepción de la latina. "Bueno, supongo que eso no resuelve nada entonces. Quinn me odia y ustedes también no veo porque me quieren ayudar si hasta hace un día me molestaban." Rachel afirmó con un encogimiento de hombros y una pequeña mueca. "Yo creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, ustedes tendrán cosas que hablar ¿verdad? Prometo que no le diré a nadie sobre esto, aparte mis padres me deben de estar esperando. Con permiso que tengan una buena tarde" Ella dijo saliendo por la puerta, sin ver la mirada de tristeza compartida entre Britt y Santana. Ambos tenían miedo de la reacción de la otra a la noticia de que estaban a punto de compartir.

Al salir Rachel todos los ojos en la sala volvieron a Sue Sylivester, que se había sentado en silencio en la silla en la esquina con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro. " Como saben… ".

"Espera, un segundo. Por lo tanto, yo soy el alpha eso no es una novedad no veo porque tenían que abrumar al hobbit. Me podrían decir ¿¡para que necesitan robar el libro?! "Santana comenzó a despotricar. Había empezado a sentir una fiebre, y había empezado a sudar así como su agitación crecía desde que Rachel salió de la habitación. "¿Sabe usted? Debe saber o no estarías diciendo. ¡ **¿Qué dice maldita sea?! No se guarden para si lo que por derecho tengo que saber yo soy el jodido alpha** ** _!_** " Gruñendo, Santana observó a su madre, podían ver que el resplandor amarillo volvió a sus ojos. Britt estaba en shock, por el hecho de que ella se estaba volviendo agresiva con la entrenadora.

"Whoa. Calma tus tetas falsas ahora mismo Santana, estas asustando a su compañera." Sue declaró con calma, haciendo un gesto hacia Britt.

Al ver sus ojos preocupados, Santana palideció de inmediato y se trasladó a la cama. abrazando a Britt, Santana, movió su camino tanto en virtud de sus piernas, y se echó sobre su estómago, con una expresión de pesar pura en su cara. "Lo siento. No sé por qué me puse tan enojada. Lo siento por morder a usted entrenadora."

"Está bien. Usted es probablemente hambre, y se está acercando la salida de la luna. Me sorprende que te calmaras tan rápido como lo hiciste." La Sra. López dijo poniéndose en pie parando a la entrenadora con ella y se trasladaron a la puerta de la habitación. "Vamos a ir a hacer algo de cenar para todas nosotras, mientras que las dos hablan un poco, yo tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Sue. Y sé que van a necesitar ordenar algunas cosas entre ustedes." Mirando de nuevo a Santana, la morena mayor continuó. "Sin mencionar, que las dos necesitan discutir si Britt será mordida. Eso tiene que ser resuelto tan pronto como sea posible, o las cosas podrían ser más complicado de lo que ya son". Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejó a las chicas pensando en su situación, y cómo podrían encajar si era verdad.

Acostadas en la cama Santana y Britt, se conformaron con su presencia sólo durante unos minutos y pensaron. Santana sabía que había tanto para tomar, y ella se sorprendió de que no estaba siendo abrumada por todo. Después de pensar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el último día, Britt decidió que era necesario hablar, y por mucho que estaba disfrutando el contacto, necesitaba que Santana supiera lo que pasaria de manera inmediata.

"Por lo tanto, San, crees que tú, Rachie y yo seamos como compañeras?" Britt estaba pensando en cómo decirle a la latina si resulta que es cierto lo que le conto su abuela, no solo ellas y Rachel serian compañeras sino también otra persona y ella tenía la impresión de quien podía ser su cuarta compañera, lo malo sería la familia de esta. Santana vio su preocupación, y la ira de inmediato superó a sus características _"Entonces a eso se referían con que querían el libro, quieren ver si puede haber un enlace de amor verdadero entre tres personas"_ Britt al ver que esta no respondía le dijo "No sería tan malo si es cierto San, Rachie es sexy y siempre me trata bien aunque a veces habla mucho, lo único que tampoco me gusta es que está saliendo con Finessa"

"Brittany no me recuerdes que RuPaul sigue con el cara de feto no sé lo que le ve no más lo veo y me dan ganas de descuartizarlo no se tampoco que le vio Q, pero ese no es el punto ahora dime que más sabes de esto porque algo me dice que lo me cuentas no es todo lo que sabes" Santana gruño

"Cálmate San, es que mi abuela me dijo una leyenda en la que los lobos tenían tres compañeros, algo así como una relación de cuatro, por eso quiero ver si es verdad"

En otro sitio de Lima Ohio una rubia de ojos verdes estaba preocupada debido a lo que se había enterado hace unos días la morena más molesta del instituto era su compañera y no sabía cómo tomarlo aparte de que era mujer, la chica era a la que más había hecho sufrir en la escuela aparte de eso ella Quinn Fabray es un hombre lobo ¿Cómo lo tomaría la pequeña niña? lo entendería y le diría que no se preocupara que ella no diría nada y le regalaría su hermosa sonrisa o la vería con cara de horror, pero la peor parte de el caso es que la diva estaba saliendo con Finn Hudson su ex, eso hacía que quisiera ir a buscarlo y rasgarlo en pedacitos, porque nadie toca lo que es de Quinn y sale victorioso así como si nada porque aunque no lo supiera Rachel Barbra Berry era suya.

Mientras en una casa de Lima nuestra pequeña diva acababa de tener relaciones con Bree la nueva Cheerio de Sue Sylvester. "Rachel en que piensas, no te habrás arrepentido de lo que emos hecho, porque a mí me ha encantado eres toda una bestia en la cama, y por mi parte me gustaría que se volviera a repetir si es preciso ahorita mismo" dijo la joven cheerio, la morena cuando le iba a contestar escucho el timbre de la puerta y se puso rápido una sudadera y un short para ver quién era, al bajar las escaleras su lobo le empezó a hablar " _mira en lo que nos has metido a ver como sales de esto sabes que acabas de_ …" no pudo terminar de regañarla su lobo porque al abrir la puerta se encontró con el libro del que estaba hablando la entrenadora Sylvester.

 **Lo siento por el retraso chico(a) s guapo(a) s pero tuve que hacer un viaje de último minuto y no había podido actualizar espero y les guste este capítulo me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta ortográfica o gramatical hice algunas correcciones espero les guste.**

 **Si Rachel estuvo con Bree, gracias por sus comentarios son muy apreciados les tengo una pregunta ustedes saben cual es el apellido de Bree si es así me encantaría que me lo dijeran porque yo no lo se.**

 **Y ustedes que piensan que pasara cuando se entere nuestro trio favorito de lo que hiso Rach, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de El corazón del lobo.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, en este capítulo ahí interacción de chica con chica (y si me refiero a "sexy times") en el explicare como es que Rachel termina en la cama con Bree así para quien no le guste no lea, por lo que recuerden sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

Mientras seguían hablando no se percataron de que alguien las escuchaba con atención lo que decían "Por lo tanto, Britt, me estás diciendo que ¿tendría que compartirte con RuPaul y otro lobo?" Santana cuestiono. Britt sonrió ampliamente al ver los celos de su compañera, pero también excitada por la idea de que ella conseguiría su deseo, y muy pronto en eso. Santana, sin embargo, no se sentía de la misma manera, y la ira de inmediato superó a sus características.

"¡No quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo! Me niego a morderte, y no voy a permitir que alguien más lo haga tampoco. ¡NO!" Santana saltó de la cama y empezó mirando a Brittany desafiándola a desafiarla. "No hay ninguna razón para que sufras a través de esto tú también."

La persona se acercó por la puerta e interrumpió pensando que era el momento en que ella hablara "Um, sí. Santana, hay sólo unos pequeños problemas con eso. Uno, es su elección. Yo sé lo que sientes acerca de ser un hombre lobo, y todo lo que conlleva, pero Britt es su propia persona en primer lugar, y ella tiene derecho a tomar esta decisión por sí misma. Si ella me preguntara a mí, no se lo negaría, porque es lo que quiere. Dos, ya comparten un lazo de amor verdadero, así que es razonable que ella va a querer estar contigo, y ser terco no va a cambiar cualquiera de esos hechos. ¿Por qué no te calmas, y pueden hablar de esto como adultos? ". Quinn se había acercado a la cama, y se volvió hacia Britt, manteniendo distancia entre la bailarina y el lobo claramente enojado. Quinn sabía que Santana nunca haría daño a Britt, pero no sabía porque su instinto le decía que la mantuviera a salvo.

"No sé qué haces aquí Tubbers pero no estás tomando a Britt de mí. Ella es **_mi compañera. ¡MIA! Y ¡no voy a hacerle daño!_** _"Santana_ gruñó, y saltó a Quinn, y comenzaron una lucha contra la cama. Sus ojos brillaban de un color amarillo brillante como ella enseñó los dientes a la rubia e intentó forzarla a la sumisión.

Britt soltó un grito, y se dio a la cabecera de la cama, fuera del camino de la caída de las mujeres, como ambas aterrizaron vio como Quinn volcó su posición, y cubrió las manos de la morena fácilmente por encima de su cabeza. Como Santana siguió luchando en la bodega de la rubia, Quinn obligó a sus caderas entre los muslos de Santana, sujetándole la parte inferior del cuerpo a la cama también. Gruñendo e intentando morder a Quinn, Santana se negó a calmarse, a pesar de que Quinn estaba visiblemente molesta.

Después de haber alcanzado el límite de su paciencia, Quinn dejó escapar un gruñido bajo que construyó en el volumen, sus ojos brillando de un color amarillo brillante, dejando al descubierto sus dientes en la morena. Al oír el gruñido, y ver el resplandor amarillo, el cuerpo de Santana empezó a relajarse. Así que la rubia continuó gruñendo hasta que San dejó de luchar.

Con una respiración profunda, Q instintivamente sabía que S estaba en calma por su olor, pero también podía oler su excitación, lo que sorprendió a la rubia, haciendo que los ojos de Quinn se agitaran en el aroma. Sin soltar los brazos de Santana, Quinn dejó escapar un ruido más bajo desde el fondo de su pecho, anunciando su conocimiento de la excitación de la latina, y su satisfacción por el olor que provenía de ella.

Como nunca había perdido una pelea, Santana era consciente de su posición actual, y lo encontró emocionante ya que Quinn había sido capaz de contenerla, había tenido peleas con la rubia pero no a tal grado. Se dio cuenta de que su lobo quería a la rubia y le decía que era una de sus compañeras. Instintivamente puso la cabeza a un lado en manera de sumisión, sabía que estaba invitando a Quinn a que la marcara como la de ella, con la esperanza de no ser rechazada.

Al ver a San someterse a ella, dejando al descubierto su garganta para que con la marcara, no podía dejar de dar una respuesta. El lanzarse hacia adelante, Quinn hundió sus dientes en el punto donde el cuello de Santana conoció a su hombro, clavando sus dientes profundamente. Podía saborear la pequeña cantidad de sangre en su lengua, y escuchar el gemido de Santana, como ella empujo sus caderas en Quinn, lo que provoco que sólo aumentara su propio deseo por la morena clavado debajo de ella.

Santana se perdió en la sensación de los dientes de Quinn en el hombro y el placer que envía a través de todo su cuerpo. Ella sabía que iba a tener una marca de apareamiento, sintió los dientes de la rubia romper su piel, y ella estaba en el cielo. Incapaz de moverse de verdad, Santana se resistió contra Quinn en búsqueda de la fricción que tenía que empujarla sobre ese borde. Ella no esperaba la excitación que había circulado por ella para llegar a un pico de manera tan repentina e intensa.

Quinn respondió a los gemidos y quejidos moliendo su pelvis contra la ingle de S, sus dientes todavía encerrados en el hombro de Santana. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, antes de que San se pusiera rígida en los brazos de Q, gritando en voz alta mientras se corría. Quinn continuó moliendose en la morena, prolongando su placer, sin embargo, no libero su agarre.

Tirando de los dientes del cuello de Santana, Quinn comenzó a lamer suavemente la herida, un doble juego de impresiones de sus dientes, de manera intuitiva comenzó con la limpieza y calmar la herida. El sangrado se detuvo casi de inmediato, pero Q continuó lamiendo la zona del durante varios momentos.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, Quinn cerró los ojos con Santana. La intensidad de la mirada era impactante para ambos, ya que ambos sintieron el tirón al otro profundamente en el pecho. Santana agarro a Quinn, trayéndola en un beso apasionado que era todo dientes y lengua.

"Eso fue intenso." Dijo la bailarina, ahora volviendo su mirada hacia Britt, que todavía estaba sentado en la parte superior de la cama, mirando a las dos chicas.

A través de todo el intercambio, Britt había observado a la pareja, y la vista le había afectado en gran medida. Había sido la cosa más erótica que había visto en su vida, y se sorprendió que no sentía ningún tipo de celos por lo que acababa de suceder. Ella sabía lo que Quinn había hecho, aunque la rubia se veía aun no lo comprendía del todo todavía, y sabía que su novia lo había iniciado, ahora estaba completamente segura Quinn era su otra compañera serian Faberrittana cuando Rachel aceptara estar con ellas y tendrían muchos "sexy time".

Abanicándose para reducir el rubor de sus mejillas, ella se volvió a Santana. "Está bien. Sé que solamente estás siendo protectora. Pero sé lo que estoy haciendo, y quiero esto. He hecho la investigación junto con Lord Tubbington, y las tendré para me ayuden con el control. Quinn está en lo cierto es mi decisión. Y yo estoy eligiendo pasar mi vida con mis compañeros. Espero que puedas aceptar eso."

En la declaración de Britt, Quinn y Santana compartieron una mirada. San sabía que había sido irracional con sus miedos, pero estaba preocupada por la pérdida del control que pudiera ocurrir y que Britt hiciera algo con lo que tendría que vivir durante mucho tiempo. Ella sólo quería proteger a la mujer que amaba, pero a medida que Q había señalado, fue la decisión de Britt.

Con su acuerdo silencioso, Quinn y Santana se movieron desde su posición en la cama y cada uno tomó un lado cerca de Brittany. "¿Estás segura?" preguntó Quinn. "Vamos a estar aquí aún si decides no hacerlo. Sé que usted ha dicho que desea esto, pero no hay vuelta atrás una vez que esto sucede."

"Y podemos esperar y hacer esto en otro momento, no hay prisa para saltar en esto." Santana añadió, mirando a su novia con renuncia a la venida de decisiones.

"Estoy seguro. Esto es lo que quiero." Britt respondió con confianza. "Te quiero para el resto de mi vida, y quiero que la vida sea un muy, muy largo"

No queriendo ignorar los cambios en su relación, Britt empujó hacia adelante, iniciando el tema. "Ahora bien, como la luna casi se ha acabado, tenemos que hablar rápidamente de lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Sabes con certeza lo que acaban de hacer?"

Con un rubor pesado, ambos cerraron los ojos. Lo que provoco que Britt riera ante la vergüenza de sus compañeras. "Sí, acabas de tener tiempos sexys con Santy lo que hizo, que se corriera y muy duro. Pero la mordiste, Quinn, y la marca que le dejaste. Esa es una marca de alineación para los lobos. Ustedes esencialmente se casaron, según la tradición de los hombres lobo. Bueno, casi todos modos. Sanny tiene todavía que marcarte que para la unión se completa, pero no tengo ninguna duda de que eso va a ocurrir pronto".

La mandíbula de Quinn dejó caer. Ella no estaba pensando racionalmente cuando mordió a Santana solo la idea se había apoderado de ella, ella sólo había seguido sus instintos, y ahora ella estaba casada a la mitad, con Santana, su mejor amiga. Que estaba en una relación, y aparentemente era su compañero. _'Nuestro compañero. "Sacudiendo_ la cabeza, cerró la boca también había engañado a su vínculo con Rachel.

"Sé que quieres a Santana, porque es tu verdadero amor. Pero tengo que preguntar, ¿me quieres a mí? Aparte del lazo que acabo de formar con Santana, tu nunca has mostrado interés en mí como algo más que un amigo, y yo no quiero que tú me elijas por eso, luego está el hecho de que Rachel es mi compañera lo acabo de descubrir".

"Quinn, eres inteligente, hermoso, divertido, y siempre has sido muy importante para mí como un amigo. Estaba con San, y tú no parecías muy interesada en alguien que no fuera Finn o Puck incluso Sam. Pero te aseguro, yo sé lo quiero y eso te incluye al igual que a Rach". Britt respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Apoyándose Britt presiono suavemente sus labios con los de Quinn en un sorprendente beso. "Y si lo que acaba de experimentar San era algo que tenía que pasar, yo estoy con ganas de descubrir lo mucho que te preocupa por mí también, sé que pronto tendremos también a Rachie aquí con nosotras." Haciendo una pausa por un momento para medir las expresiones en las caras de ambas mujeres, Britt se sintió aliviado sólo para encontrar el deseo allí.

"Cuando sale la luna esta noche, es el último de Tiempo de lobos de este mes. Quiero que las dos me muerdan, porque incluso si esta nueva parte de nuestra relación es nueva, hemos sido amigas desde hace mucho, nosotras Sanny, tú y yo junto con Rach, vamos a ser un paquete, así que por el momento me gustaría que fueran las dos las que me mordieran. ¿Lo pueden hacer?" preguntó Britt, teniendo las manos de San y Q.

Compartiendo una mirada ambas asintieron. Todavía no habían discutido las cuestiones fundamentales entre ellos, pero fue la decisión de Britt, y tenían que respetar eso. Ni siquiera podría funcionar, pero podían intentar, y ambas chicas sintieron el tirón de hacer lo posible para hacerla feliz.

La mama de Santana regresó en ese momento, con una gran bandeja de filetes para todos ellos. "Todo listo. Ahora a comer." Todas las mujeres tomaron una placa, comenzando a comer rápidamente.

Cuando se terminó la cena, la mama de Santana de nuevo se excusó, diciendo que iba a hablar de nuevo con todos ellos por la mañana, por lo que era la hora, debían de morder a Britt.

Como Britt tenía de la mano a las dos, volvieron a su lugar junto a Britt sentándose a sus lados. Santana sintió la necesidad de consultar con Britt una última vez antes de que tomaran este siguiente paso juntos. "¿Estás lista para esto?"

"Sí. Estoy lista, y yo estoy más que segura. ¿Ustedes?" Britt respondió sin dudar. "Siempre puedo esperar si una o ambas no estan preparados. Yo no quiero forzarlas a esto más de lo que quiere obligarme a algo". A lo que las dos chicas asintieron, tanto sentir el poder de la atracción de la luna a ellos cada vez más, conduciendo sus instintos a nuevas alturas. Sabían que no podían rechazar a Britt y harían todo lo que la hiciera feliz.

Tirando suavemente hacia adelante Britt se sento en el medio de la cama, Santana recogió su cabello hacia atrás y levantó la cabeza para darles a ambas el acceso a su cuello. Pasando a reflejar la posición de S, Quinn sintió una vez más el poder de sobretensiones a la superficie.

Pasaron la nariz suavemente sobre el lugar donde morderían, tomando nota del aroma de Britt, así como el olor de su excitación en su cercanía. Su pulso era fuerte, tronando a través de sus venas, y ambas podían oír el corazón de Britt. El profundo estruendo comenzó de nuevo en el pecho de Quinn, y ella pudo escuchar el mismo sonido erótico procedente de Santana.

Todos a la vez, era demasiado para cualquiera de ellas para resistir, y se lanzó hacia adelante en tándem, hundiendo sus dientes en al mismo tiempo en el lado opuesto de la garganta de Britt. Britt dejó escapar un grito silencioso de placer mientras ella se sintió abrumado en la sensación, antes de que ella perdió el conocimiento.

Mientras en la casa de cierta diva, esta había recogido el libro dejado en la puerta lo observo durante unos segundos para ponerlo rápidamente en un estante y subir de nuevo con la pequeña cheerio. _"que rayos estás haciendo Rachel debemos leer el libro y tú solo quieres ir a tomar nuevamente a Bree" "Cállate"_ sonó una nueva voz en su cabeza _"Sabes que has lo que quieras pero cuando estés en problemas ni me mires mira que me gusta un buen revolcón pero hasta ahí y algo me dice que esta niña nos traerá muchos problemas"_

 _"_ _Si pero bien que no dijiste nada cuando estuvimos con ella recuerdas aparte seguimos siendo virgenes"_

 **Retrospectiva**

Con su agitada agenda y todo lo que había pasado en la vida de Rachel en un transcurso de máximo 48 horas, especialmente la parte de hombres lobo, sus padres,, Finn y dos tercios de la profana trinidad, Rachel no sentía muchos ánimos para cantar como siempre hacia cuando estaba triste. Y ella lo resentía. Pero, sentía la necesidad de correr así que tomo la decisión de hacerlo. Corriendo en el parque, vio a otra joven trotando por el lado de la calle.

Ella también llevaba pantalones cortos, una camiseta sin mangas y tenía auriculares conectados a un pequeño teléfono inteligente atado a la parte superior del brazo. La niña tenía cabello castaño y una figura agradable. Pero las piernas atraparon a sus ojos - torneadas y tonificadas y conducían a un pequeño culo respingado. _"Me mirare así cuando corro"_

Rachel miró hacia atrás, tratando de ver su propio culo y casi se cae. Lanzando un grito que fue escuchado por la otra mujer que cruzo la calle vacía y empezó a correr hacia Rachel. Al ofrecer una mano para que se levantara, le preguntó: "¿Quieres que corramos juntas?"

Rachel, que había olvidado su música de todos modos, asintió, "Claro".

Como trotaban junto, Rachel miró varias veces en su linda compañera. Había algo familiar en ella. De repente la golpeó y Rachel llegó a una parada completa. La otra chica corrió como otros diez metros antes de que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Al pararse y girar, le preguntó: "¿Estás bien?"

"Eres... eres..."

La niña sonrió y asintió: "Sí, soy Bree la nueva cheerio de Sue Sylvester." Hubo una pausa y su sonrisa se amplió, "Espera, te reconozco... tu eres a la chica que en la escuela molestan y le dan granizados."

Con un rubor, Rachel tartamudeó, " Uh… asi es, soy Rachel Vega. Presidenta del club Glee" declaró Rachel, tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo. Bree la tomó de la mano en un agarre firme y sacudió. Rachel dijo, "Um, lo siento, supongo no quieres que te vean conmigo y todo eso... aparte mi mano esta toda sudada..."

"Así esta la mía", se rió Bree. "Mira que te parece continuar con nuestra carrera, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Los nuevos amigos trotaron otra milla o así antes de desacelerar el paso. "Yo vivo cerca", Rachel hizo un gesto a una casa grande en la colina. "¿Te gustaría parar un poco para tomar agua o limonada? Creo que tengo té helado también..."

"Um, seguro," Bree estuvo de acuerdo, sorprendido por lo fácil que sentía en presencia de la chica. "Entonces, ¿Es verdad que aun sales con Finn?"

Rachel se rió, "Oh, Finn? No ya no andamos desde hace un tiempo. Supongo que me di cuenta que no era amor lo que sentía y él ya me había aburrido"

"El sigue pensando que es el más grande... en casi todo y que me hace un favor al salir conmigo" dijo la pequeña estrella con una sonrisa "estaba harta de que en la escuela pensaran que no soy lo suficiente para él. En algún momento debo admitir que hubo fuegos artificiales pero ya no más."

"Se podría decir que. Entonces estas sola, no tienes miedo de que Quinn vuelva con el " Bree se rió. " Después de todo son ex"

"¿De nuevo? No lo creo."

Bree asintió, "De todos modos, ahora, como has dicho no te interesa. Por cierto, yo estaba en la audiencia en las nacionales. ¡Estuviste increíble!"

"Um, estoy..." Rachel se volvió de un rojo brillante como su capacidad de hablar le falló debido a que eso fue lo que pensó que le gustaría que le dijera eso cierta chica de ojos verdes o una latina incluso una joven alta que adora a los patos.

Después de que finalmente lograra decirle gracias a la otra chica, siguieron hablando, al abrir la puerta Rachel lidero el camino dentro de la casa. La otra chica fue sorprendida por lo grande que era el vestíbulo de entrada. Hacia atrás eran grandes puertas de vidrio o ventanas, y un gran patio con una alberca.

"¿Son tus padres aquí?"

"No, papá tuvo algún trato para establecerse en Viena, por lo que él y papá están pasando el verano en Europa."

"¿No fuiste?"

"He estado allí, de hecho, la última vez me compre una guitarra" mintió Rachel.

"Así que ¿tienes todo este lugar para ti?"

"¡Sí!"

"Wow…"

"¿Qué wow?"

"Rachel, podrías tener fiestas asesinas aquí!"

"Supongo pero prefiero salir con mis amigos de verdad", respondió Rachel, mirando a Bree a los ojos.

"Vamos, vamos a sentarnos afuera y refrescarse," la diva sugirió como se quito sus zapatos para correr. La cheerio hizo lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos estaba usando medias.

En el patio, Bree vio la piscina y se le hiso infinita, la pared del fondo claro como el agua fluyó sobre ella para el recipiente de recogida debajo de la cual se recicla de nuevo en la piscina. La morena más joven se quedó sin aliento, por lo que la pequeña diva dijo, "¿Te gusta? ¿Qué tal un baño?"

"me encantaría, pero no tengo un traje o... cualquier cosa."

"¿Y? Es sólo nosotras las niñas. Además nadie puede ver mi patio trasero a menos que estén en el aire." Con eso, Rachel se sacó la camiseta sobre su cabeza, la arrojó sobre una silla. Sus pantalones cortos cayeron a sus pies mostrando a Rachel, en toda su gloria. Estaba de espaldas a los grandes ojos de Bree, que se mantuvieron interesados todo el tiempo.

"¿Estas segura?" Bree le preguntó, con los ojos todavía fijos en el cuerpo semidesnudo frente a ella la esbelta espalda disminuyendo hasta un culo perfecto., Tenía que ser la cosa más atractiva que la niña había visto nunca, aparte de la profana trinidad.

Bree miró sobre su hombro desnudo con un brillo en sus ojos, "Por supuesto. "

Con una risa Rachel se tiró en el agua. Bree seguía la forma sumergida con los ojos como Rachel nadaba un amplio círculo alrededor de la piscina, a la superficie delante de loa otra niña. El agua que gotea de su hermoso rostro con su cabello colgando hacia detrás de las orejas, Rachel se rió, "¿Qué estás esperando?"

Bree sacó su camisa, quedando en un sujetador deportivo y sacando también sus pantalones cortos fuera antes de sumergirse en la piscina aceptando la invitación.

La pareja nadando alrededor por algunos minutos hasta que Rachel se sumergió bajo el agua. Al estar tan cerca de la superficie reflectante de la piscina, Bree perdió su rastro hasta que el adolescente se sintió levantada hacia arriba y echada a un lado. Luego vinieron los acuáticos hi-jinks como los dos salpicado entre sí antes de tomar el buceo bajo vueltas a poner fin a la otra chica.

Cuando Bree lo hizo la primera vez, se dio cuenta que tenía las manos en el culo de Rachel Berry. ¡Culo de Rachel! Dios mío, ¿Cuántos chicos no querrían estar en esta posición si supieran lo que había debajo de toda esa fea ropa?

Su meditación fue de corta duración mientras rápidamente la levantó y arrojó a la diva antes de nadar fuera de su rango. Rachel salió del agua con un chirrido feliz y nadó después de Bree. Ella se lanzó sobre la otra chica, lo que obligo a ambas por debajo de la superficie en la que se metió en una pelea luz de corazón, nadar paralelo al fondo de la piscina.

Necesidad de respirar, Rachel se liberó y salió a la superficie. Mientras se tragó el aire necesario, Bree nadaba debajo de ella y entre sus piernas. Rachel sintió una mano en su culo, dedos en su montículo, incluso cuando ella se levantó y lo tiró en el agua.

Salir del agua, farfulló, "Usted... yo ..."

Bree se reía mientras ella se alejó de la adolescente aparentemente enfurecido. Rachel la acechó a través de la piscina hasta que la niña se acercó a la pared. Rachel cerró la distancia. Se determinó la cara, pero, por dentro, no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer, sentía que todo esto estaba mal pero no podía detenerse y no sabía si quería detenerse.

Bree tuvo que salir de las manos de Rachel mientras tomaba suavemente la cara de la niña en sus manos y besó a la joven. Aunque sorprendido, Rachel también estaba encantada, devolviendo el beso. Labios se abrieron y las lenguas comenzaron la danza erótica antigua aun cuando la pareja comenzó a caminar en conjunto alrededor de la zona de nivel medio de la piscina. El agua fría justo debajo de sus pechos.

Por un momento, la neblina sensual del beso se dispersó y la diva se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba desnudo y que fue presionado a la forma igualmente desnuda de la otra niña. Pechos con pechos, y así muchas cosas chocaba entre sí. A continuación, la lengua de Bree le causó a Rachel perder el pensamiento consciente de nuevo.

Los brazos de la joven la envolvieron de la cintura, con una suavidad inesperada celebrando a Rachel en su contra. Mientras que los brazos de Rachel se envolvieron alrededor de la morena, una alrededor de la cintura y el otro en el cuello dejando a sus dedos jugar con la piel sensible justo debajo de la línea del cabello a lo largo del cuello de la chica.

El beso fue el siguiente paso bienvenido. Para sentir los dedos de Rachel acariciando su cuello y jugando con el pelo húmedo fue lo más cerca que jamás había llegado al orgasmo sin el contacto sexual normal.

El beso se rompió por un momento y Bree susurró en el oído de los toros, el aliento cálido añadiendo a la excitación de la joven. "Yo sabía que había algo de ti cuando te vi hace unos días cubierta de granizado de uva. Eres la chica más caliente que he conocido en demasiado tiempo."

Rachel sintió que su corazón comenzó a correr más rápido de lo que ya era por esas palabras. Esta, atractiva, cheerio, pensó que estaba caliente... Ella sólo pudo susurrar su respuesta, "Yo te gusto? ... Yo soy... tan cojo... ni siquiera soy tan bonita como Quinn... Santana... o Brittany..."

El aire caliente fantasma de oído de Bree al oír, "No, en serio eres muy atractiva. Te quiero que tan mal... Solo que no se aprecia tu cuerpo escultural con esa ropa si quisieras podemos ir de compras más tarde"

Miedo de decir algo cojo de nuevo, Rachel la besó de nuevo. Por lo que Bree sonrió por dentro todo estaba pasando de acuerdo a su plan y ver el "sí" de Rachel le encantaba porque después de todo que mejor manera de dañar a un hombre lobo que a través de su pareja.

Bree comenzó a moverse alrededor del extremo menos profundo de la piscina con la otra chica en sus brazos en una danza silenciosa, sensual. El agua fría cayó a sus rodillas, pero, mientras se balanceaban juntos hacia la parte más profunda, se elevó a sus pechos. Lado a otro de la piscina las chicas se movían juntos, rompiendo sus dulces besos, caricias atractivas para susurrar al oído de uno al otro.

Una de las manos de Bree se deslizó por debajo de la cintura de Racheñ para ahuecar su culo desnudo presionándolo después en la pared clara, Rachel se sintió tan insensible. La inmersión flaca, besar a otra chica con tanta pasión y ahora su culo aparentemente expuesto que se combina con el agua que fluye sobre distorsionar el borde exterior, Rachel sabía que nadie podía verlas. Sin embargo, la sensación de la exposición...

¡Nunca se había sentido tan viva! A excepción de cuando cantaba pero ese no era el punto

Bree besó cada uno de sus puntos débiles, con las manos ahuecadas de Bree en las mejillas de Rachel, que complementa el apoyo de los hombros. Ella contempló el parche del triángulo marrón, cubiertas de pelo que parecía estar apuntando al núcleo de Rachel. Los labios que sobresalen, por debajo de la paja, brillaban con el agua de la piscina y mucho más.

"Hmmmmmmmm..." Rachel tarareaba mientras la lengua de la otra chica acarició los labios externos. El zumbido se hizo casi constante a medida que la niña mayor lamió todo alrededor del exterior del montículo de Rachel.

A Bree le encantó la mezcla de agua clorada con la esencia de la chica. Pronto, el agua había desaparecido y fue todo Rachel. El sabor era agrio y salado y exquisito! No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que la lengua de Bree ahondara en Rachel y la penetrara esta la beso

Ella tomó el rostro de Bree y besó a la mujer a fondo. A medida que probó a sí misma en la boca de Bree, casi se echó hacia atrás, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que le gustaba. Rach se tomó un minuto para lamer las huellas de sí misma de alrededor de la boca de Bree.

Bree rió mientras que la lengua le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla y la parte inferior de su mandíbula, en busca de más sabor. Ella suavemente se apartó de Rachel, "Baby, que está bien... Usted...

"Santo…!" Realización cruzó el rostro de Bree. "¿Yo seré la primera?"

Rachel se sonrojó y se metió bajo el agua por un momento. Al salir del agua, miraba a Bree, "Bueno este... sí. Quiero decir que he estado con los niños, pero... Nunca fui todo el camino."

Intrigado, Bree sondeó aún más, "¿Qué tan lejos llegaste?"

"Bueno, Finn y yo hicimos un montón. Se tocó mis tetas... Puck y yo nos besamos, pero nada... Jesse... yo... se lo chupe. Y no me gustó el sabor..."

"Rachel, nunca eh tenido la intención de aprovecharme de ti. Lo siento mucho", dijo Bree, de repente preocupada.

"No, yo quería hacerlo. Me desnudé y nadé. Te besé de nuevo y..." Rachel se sonrojó de nuevo, que era adorable en los ojos de _Bree "espera, ella para mí no es adorable es solo un medio para un fin se hijo a si misma"_ . "Nunca me he sentido tan libre..." termino de decir Rachel

Los ojos de Rachel bajaron a mirar el agua entre ellos. "Y yo... eh, quiero... ¿Puedo...?"

"Dilo, Berry!" Bree dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

"¡Quiero probarte demasiado!" Rachel dijo, casi sin dejar ningún espacio entre su torrente de palabras.

Sonriente, Bree tomó la mano de la diva y la condujo a través de la piscina hasta el extremo más superficial. Bree se sentó en el borde, con las piernas colgando en el agua. Con la pequeña judía situada entre sus piernas sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Estás segura? Está bien si no quieres. Y lo digo de verdad," Bree aseguró.

"Yo... estoy nerviosa," murmuró Rachel. No tenía miedo de ir abajo en esta hermosa mujer, pero... ¿Qué pasa si no soy bueno? ¿Y si soy muy malo en ello?

Como si leyera su mente, Bree beso a la chica con la pasión. "Relax. Sé que nunca has hecho esto antes, pero eso está bien. Puedo ayudarte. Si quieres..."

Sintiéndose un poco alivida al oír las palabras de la cheerio, la chica aún nerviosa se acercó más a entre las piernas de la niña mayor. Rachel contempló un verdadero coño por primera vez. Había visto a chicas desnudas en el gimnasio, incluso entre bastidores, pero eso era distante e impersonal. Ahora ella estaba bebiendo cada bit de la vista atractiva en su propia mente.

Se dio cuenta de que ella nunca le gustó cosita de Finn o Jesse. Parecía demasiado brutal. Por otra parte, esta flor carnosa antes que ella era preciosa. Cuando ella usó sus pulgares a la parte hendidura de Bree, y ella floreció. Rachel fue cautivada!

 _¡Hermosa! ¡Absolutamente hermoso!_

De repente, con mucha confianza, Rachel se lamió los labios y luego se presiona la punta de la lengua en Bree. Ella fue recompensada con un profundo aliento de la chica. Sonriendo, se pasó la lengua por los bordes del sexo de la otra chica. La carne blanda, suave, caliente y ligeramente accidentado sentía increíble en la lengua de los toros. El ligero sabor, oculta por el sabor del agua de la piscina, era intrigante - por decir lo menos absoluta.

Bree gimió bajo en su garganta, casi la duplicación de zumbido antes de que Rachel futura estrella de Broadway comenzara a lamer a otra mujer por primera vez. Cuando la lengua de Rachel trazo alrededor de labios mayores de la niña esta se quejó, "Oh, Dios mío... ... Eres un natural!"

Sonriendo ante el cumplido, no dejó de explorar los vestigios exteriores de la vagina de Bree. A medida que creció más confianza, basado en gemidos de se profundizó. Los jugos se filtran ahora estaban agobiando a los restos de trazas de agua clorada en el montículo de Bree.

Rachel empuja su lengua entre los labios mayores hinchadas encontrando el sabor más fuerte y casi abrumadora. Definitivamente intoxicante. Su lengua se deslizó en Bree como si perteneciera. El calor y el sabor inundado todos sus sentidos mientras ella golpeó ese punto dulce se recriminaba porque no había intentado hacer esto tiempo atrás.

"Ooo... sssí ... Bebe, a la derecha... no..." Bree gritó cuando Rachel encontró accidentalmente su punto G. "OOOHHH! Maldición!... no te detengas!"

Haciendo caso a su nuevo amigo, Rachel presiono la pequeña protuberancia dentro de la vagina de la chica. Ella fue recompensada por una inundación fresca fabricación de zumos de Bree.

Unos minutos más tarde, las dos estaban en el pasto, envueltas en los brazos del otro, recuperándose de su diversión.

"No sabía que el sexo podría ser tan... ¡increíble!"

"Rachel, ¿estás segura de que nunca…?" Bree se rió entre dientes.

"No nunca."

"Tienes definitivamente un don nato para el sexo genuino con la lengua!"

Rachel se rió, "¿En serio?"

Bree se rió con ella antes de besarla nuevamente. Rachel le devolvió el beso con entusiasmo.

Contemplando la belleza de Rachel dijo, "No me has mostrado tu dormitorio todavía..."

Y así pasó el rato con una neblina de lujuria y diversión sáfica para la futura superestrella.

 **fin de retrospectiva**

¡Rachel vuelve aquí y termina lo que empezaste porque recuerda que al rato iremos de compras para ti y todos verán lo sexy que eres y por supuesto que eres mía! grito Bree

¡Si ya voy! le contesto, " _espera un segundo dijo que ¿soy suya?" '¡si! así es vez te lo dije pero no me escuchas'_ le contesto su lobo _"oh no creo que estoy en problemas, pero no me voy a preocupar debí escuchar mal y ella solo es atenta conmigo y quiere ir de compras conmigo, solo eso." a lo que su lobo contesto " si claro lo que digas, pero que mal solo en nosotros se fijan los raros y locos, ¡genial! yo que quería... no se a alguien tan linda como Quinn, Santana y Brittany, si en definitiva ellas serian perfectas para nosotros"_

 **Linda34 lo de Finn conforme avance la historia lo sabrán, y yo también creo que alguien golpeara a Bree nos leemos pronto saludos**

 **FettWer me alegra tener nuevas personas leyendo el fic así que no te preocupes, en cuanto a lo de las voces si Rachel seguirá discutiendo con su lobo durante un tiempo más porque después de todo es parte de ella ahora**

 **Invitado V espero te gustara la retrospectiva fue divertido escribirla**

 **Erick AV Bree si es la morenita que odia Kitty y en cuanto a lo que será su papel en la trama pronto lo verán**

 **Izzyfaberry perdón por lo de las faltas ortográficas espero no pase muy a menudo**

 **Y para los demás chico(a)s que leen espero que este capítulo les guste ya que es el más largo que he realizado hasta el momento, que pasen una linda semana, Saludos.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, disculpen por el retraso en actualizaciones, pero estoy de vuelta espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al hacerlo.**

Britt se despertó con una sensación de mucho calor junto a una maraña suave de extremidades alrededor de ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la conversación tranquila que podía oír entre las dos chicas que la habían reclamado como suya.

"Eso fue intenso. ¿Es eso lo que sentiste cuando me marcaste?" San le preguntó con asombro. El sentimiento de deseo y rectitud le había abrumado, y su instinto se había convertido en su fuerza motriz.

"Se sintió muy similar para mí, pero diferente al mismo tiempo." Quinn respondió con una sonrisa en su voz. Sin arrepentirse de sus decisiones de esta noche. "Vamos a tener que abrir la ventana antes de que nos vayamos sin embargo. Todo lo que puedo oler es la excitación saliendo de las dos, y me esta volviendo loco."

"Créeme, sé lo que quiere decir. Britt siempre ha olido delicioso que se me hace agua la boca, pero los dos juntos en una habitación hace que sea difícil concentrarme." San disparó Quinn una sonrisa lobuna, sus ojos brillantes de color amarillo.

"Mmm..., al menos ahora saben cómo me sentí viéndolas antes." Britt dijo con voz somnolienta. Oyó un par de risas a juego, y luego sintió que su cuello se frotó a cada lado. Fue licitación, pero no excesivamente dolorosa, y las respiraciones en su cuello ya le conducía a la distracción. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Sólo han pasado unos quince minutos. Si hubiera sido mucho más largo, puede que me hubiera empezado a preocupar de verdad." respondió Santana. "Aquí a Tubbers le llevó al menos 10 minutos para calmarse después de que perdiste el conocimiento. Casi tuve que golpearla, ella estaba tan frenética."

"¡Hey!, no te desmayaste cuando te mordí. Estaba preocupado de que algo había ido mal. No estoy acostumbrada a estas relaciones entre lobos todavía. Y no actúes como que tu estabas bien. Fuiste la primera en lloriquear durante los primeros cinco minutos ". Quinn replicó, empujando juguetonamente en el hombro de la morena.

"Silencio ustedes dos. Estoy disfrutando de mi mismo en este momento, así que no hay peleas. Incluso no han estado acopladas un día y suenan como un viejo matrimonio ya." Britt bromeó a sus compañeros, haciendo que ambas le miren en silencio aturdidas

" _Mates. Nuestros compañeros. Vamos a ser fuertes, y estarán seguros. Vamos a hacerlos felices. "_ Una voz llegó a los pensamientos Britt. Sonriendo a la nueva voz en su mente, ella no se molestó en tratar de deshacerse de ella. Era feliz ya que sabía lo que estaba diciendo su lobo era verdad. Ella no iba a luchar contra él, a menos que le dijera algo que les haría infelices, y hasta ahora, estaba completamente feliz con cómo iban las cosas.

"Ahora, vayan a tener su carrera y déjenme descansar un poco. Espero que las dos estarán de vuelta aquí antes de que el sol sale. Estoy segura de que las dos se pondrán inquietas después de su ejecución, y podemos hablar entonces." La holandesa espantó tanto a Santana y Quinn hacia la puerta, sonriendo a las mujeres que todavía le prestan atención sin decir nada. Compartiendo una mirada, Quinn y Santana saltaron de nuevo en la cama, cada una besando la marca que habían hecho en el cuello de Britt, antes de compartir un beso con ella. Las tres mujeres se rieron, de la felicidad que encontraron estallaba en su pecho esta noche, y todas esperaban que nunca se desvaneciera.

Después de que las dos se fueron, Britt se acurrucó de nuevo en las mantas que olían a sus compañeros, y cayó en un sueño satisfecho, con la esperanza de soñar con lo que ahora sabía eran sus compañeras, y la vida que iban a compartir juntos.

Fuera de la casa Santana llevó a Quinn a un sendero muy gastado que conducía al bosque. Ambas estaban deseosas de sacar la energía que ambas podían sentir construyéndose en su interior por la atracción a la Luna. A la cabeza, San llevó a Quinn a un pequeño camino que se dirigió más en el bosque, conociendo el camino de memoria.

"Esto conduce a un claro justo en el borde de los bosques más profundos. Hay un lugar allí donde suelo ocultar mi ropa ". San dijo con una sonrisa, tomando la mano de Quinn entrelazando sus dedos juntos. "Hay suficiente espacio para un par de conjuntos de ropa, para que todos podamos utilizarlo cuando tengamos suficiente control para funcionar juntos."

"Siempre me he preguntado donde guardaste tu ropa. Ya que yo siempre los pierdo cuando me desplazo. Por lo que acabo de ejecutar a casa como un lobo." Santana rió, disfrutando de la imagen mental de Q como un lobo por la ciudad.

"Me pasa a veces, como cuando se me olvida o estoy molesta y quiero nada más que golpear al Cara de feto y Puckerman al igual que a ruedas, no se es que me resulta difícil controlar mi cambio a veces por su culpa, así que tengo que tener cuidado al volver a casa, porque si no podría matarlos." San sonrió ante la idea, para luego poner una mueca.

Tirando de Santana para detenerse, Quinn tiró suavemente de su barbilla obligando a Santana a mirarla a los ojos. "San eres la persona más apasionada que conozco, tu sientes las cosas muy profundamente. No hay nada malo en estar molesto y tener que ejecutar un poco, o perder la compostura cada cierto tiempo. A todo el mundo le pasa en algún momento, y siempre que no dañes a nadie. La naturaleza humana siempre es un tanto caótica, e incluso para nosotros con la parte lobo se complican las cosas más, en cuanto a los chicos mencionados por ti creo que yo también les odio a Finn porque está tras de Rachel como un perrito faldero, cuando Rachel es **Mía,** luego está Artie que coquetea constantemente con Britt y ella no se da cuenta por lo que no le pone un hasta aquí, luego Puckerman me dejo embarazada amó a Beth con todo mi corazón y no me arrepiento de tenerla y no haberla dado en adopción pero para ustedes será un recordatorio constante de mi falta hacia nuestro vínculo y no quiero que le odien por mis errores " Quinn terminó con un suspiro. "Q creo que hablas más que la enana y eso es mucho que decir escúchame bien porque lo que diré no lo repetiré y si se lo dices a alguien tu lindo culo lo pagará, a la mini tu te aseguro que Britts y el hobbit la adoraran, ya que ambas no pueden ni odiar a una mosca para mi la pequeña será mi princesa porque es una pequeña parte de ti te aseguro que estas perdonada debido a que no sabías acerca de nuestro vínculo y mucho menos acerca de su profundidad, aparte me acabas de dar la razón perfecta para arrancarle las bolas a Puckerman, por lo que desde hoy mismo tu y Beth dejaran la casa de Puck para que se vengan a vivir conmigo y no está a discusión, no lo dejare pensar que tiene una oportunidad contigo porque eres **Mía** como lo son Britt y Berry ."

Inclinándose para acariciar la mandíbula de Santana, Quinn sabía que nunca iba a dejar a sus compañeras, ella ni siquiera se había desplazado, y ya se siente cómoda con todo lo que estaba siendo lanzada contra ella.

Esto era casi más de lo que Santana podía manejar, pero al escuchar lo que dijo Quinn y ver que le daba una sonrisa, se encogió de hombros y empezó a consolar a su mejor amiga que se había vuelto su compañera. Ella realmente era una mujer increíble. San sabía que tenía suerte de tenerla. Y el hecho de que ella había tenido un aplastamiento en Q desde que la conoció explicaba muchas cosas.

Volviendo a caminar hacia el claro, Quinn recordó la última vez que tuvo un paquete para funcionar había sido antes de tener a Beth cuando su padre se enteró acerca de su embarazo, por culpa de Finessa. Se había sentido tan incompleta, tan descuidada, por su culpa.

Quinn no cambiaría esta noche por nada, ella sabía que esto iba a ser especial. _"Mi primera carrera con mi compañero."_

Al llegar a la compensación, Santana mostró Quinn árbol ahuecado que ella utiliza cada mes para ocultar su ropa. Había un compartimiento oculto que utiliza para mantener sus cosas seguras cuando se encontró, detrás de un panel que se podía mover y reemplazado.

Tomando un paso atrás de Quinn, dejó que una sonrisa sensual apareciera en sus labios, antes de que poco a poco comenzará a quitarse la parte superior, seguido rápidamente por sus pantalones cortos. Sacudiendo la ropa a un lado, Santana disfrutó de la mirada hambrienta en los ojos de Quinn mientras estaba de pie desnudo ante ella en la luz de la luna, a excepción de su capa roja.

Tragando saliva, Quinn dejó que sus ojos vagan por la figura de San por un momento antes de encontrarse con su mirada. _"¡NUESTRA! '_

"Correr siempre me deja una sensación de i _nquietud_ . Tal vez podamos trabajar en sacar algo de nuestra energía nerviosa, cuando volvamos de nuestra carrera. Suponiendo que puedes mantener el ritmo, por supuesto." San se burló con un guiño descarado.

Nunca siendo una persona de alejarse de un desafío Quinn confiadamente se acercó a Santana, y enredó sus dedos en su pelo, y agarrando su cadera. Tirando de ella en un beso lleno de tanta pasión como Quinn pudo, tiro de la cabeza de Santana hacia atrás, hasta que su delgado cuello estaba totalmente expuesto. Olfateando la marca recién curada, una sonrisa salvaje, y ella gruñó al oído de Santana, "vamos a averiguar quién tiene la mayor _tensión_ para trabajar fuera entonces, ¿de acuerdo?"

pisando rápidamente de nuevo fuera del espacio personal de San, se dio cuenta de que Santana había empezado a jadear con su intercambio, con los ojos de un sólido amarillo brillante, alejándose para quitarse la ropa, Quinn la colocó rápidamente en el árbol, y se volvió a tiempo para ver a San cambiar rápidamente en su lobo.

" _Nuestro compañero es precioso. "_ El pensamiento se hizo eco en su mente, y Quinn no podía estar más de acuerdo, no había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con Santana aún en su forma de lobo, y este fue, de hecho, su primera vez de verla, debido a que al estar en distintas manadas no se les permitía verse por lo del territorio.

Como mujer, Santana era impresionante. Con ágiles piernas, extremidades entonados con la piel bronceada impecable que parecían casi brillar en la luz de la luna, elegante cuando se movía, hasta el punto de que casi parecían no naturales, y sus ojos que eran un libro abierto para cualquier que se preocupara en descifrar. Podía hacer que se sienta cómoda con una sola sonrisa, o incómoda con una sola mirada. También es realmente sorprendente como un lobo, Santana era imponente, su pelaje era negro como la noche, ojos de color amarillo brillante, se puso a la altura del pecho de Quinn, más grande que cualquier lobo que había visto en su ex-manada incluso su padre. Su cuerpo gritaba fuerza y poder al igual que la ferocidad. Pero, al mismo tiempo, podía ver a la chica bajo la piel, el alma gentil que anhelaba ser libre y feliz.

Incapaz de resistirse, Quinn extendió la mano y le acarició la melena suave del cuello de Santana, un inconsciente "hermoso" cayo de sus labios. Ella nunca se había sentido mejor acerca de ser un lobo y mucho menos estar en contacto con personas. Con Quinn, no tenía miedo de que ella le haría daño, y su lobo simplemente estaba muy contento de la afección física que estaba recibiendo.

De repente saltando a una distancia, moviendo la cola alegremente, con la esperanza de que la rubia la seguiría, antes de que ella entró en el bosque. Por lo que Quinn rápido se comenzó a convertir en lobo era de un color blanco, era más pequeño que el de Santana con orejas pequeñas, al igual que unos ojos dorados, pero con unas patas grandes y acolchadas, persiguiendo así con gracia a el lobo negro.

El juego estaba en marcha, y ninguna dejaría que la otra saliera con la victoria sin luchar.

Ellos corrieron por el bosque millas, jadeando mientras corrían, disfrutando de la alegría de estar en el bosque de noche, corriendo libre en la naturaleza. No prestaron atención a donde corrían, sólo el para qué lo hacían la conexión era increíble para ellos. Eran libres, y en conjunto, y más allá felices.

Quinn tenía algunos problemas para mantener el ritmo de San en un primer momento, sus cuatro patas que ofrece una mayor velocidad, entonces Quinn encontró una técnica con la que la pudo alcanzar.

Correr con el tiempo se convirtió en un juego de etiqueta, con gruñidos y ladridos mezcla de Quinn y Santana, convirtiéndose finalmente en las escondidas, cada uno por turnos abordando al otro en el suelo, antes de salir corriendo a encontrar su propio punto de ocultación, esperando a que el otro me encontrara.

A medida que la luna se movió a través del cielo nocturno, Quinn y Santana continuaron jugando por el bosque, sin darse cuenta de que habían comenzado a acercarse a las áreas de Vocal Adrenaline que era otra de las manadas en Ohio.

En otra parte de el bosque después de haber escuchado el sonido de otros lobos y lo que sonaba problemas para su manada ya que nadie se metía en su territorio sin su consentimiento, Jesse se acercó a Rachel y le dijo. "Suenan como problemas, mi reina. Ningún otro lobo puede estar aquí sin su consentimiento. Voy a volver pronto. Por favor, quédate aquí donde estarás segura."

Rachel recordó cómo se encontraba aquí después de llevar a Bree a su casa alguien le había seguido y no era nadie más que Jesse St James que descubrió también era un lobo, él le dijo que podía convertirse en uno a su antojo y solo le creyó debido a que le vio, lo más extraño de todo esto era que le seguía diciendo **MI** reina, dijo que pasando la luna llena le contaría el porque decía que era la reina y suya.

Había luchado en un principio para que le dijera que demonios hacia ella en el bosque con él y su manada, al igual que su parte lobo aun quería arrancarle la garganta por la humillación que le hizo pasar pero al ver el remordimiento en sus ojos no lo hizo , y aunque nunca lo volvería a considerar uno de los "chicos buenos", ella sentía que con su ayuda el podría cambiar, pero antes ella tenia que hallar su lugar en este mundo sobrenatural que al parecer era muy real.

Jesse le dio a entender que era su verdadero amor, y que ella sería feliz con él, sin embargo, su interior le decía que eso no podia ser así, que ella pertenecía a otras personas aunque su mente se negará a aceptarlo.

Él era lo que en un momento pudo haber deseado dándole la comodidad que ocupaba, además de que el fue un soplo de aire de su tormentosa relación con Finn cuando lo conoció, pero en este momento ella tenía algo con Bree, y la pequeña cheerio resultó ser un tanto posesiva al igual que sobreprotectora, por lo que decidió que evitarlo a toda costa durante el resto de la noche era su mejor opción. " _ves lo que te digo siempre se fijan en nosotros los raros eso no es justo"_.

"No soy una damisela indefensa. Voy contigo." Fue la respuesta de Rachel helada, no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer y menos un beta cualquiera que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus débiles protestas, Rachel siguió a St James que comenzó a guiarlos hacia los sonidos del bosque. Parecían que los lobos estaba moviéndose hacia ellos, de forma rápida.

Moviéndose en silencio por el bosque, Rachel continuó escuchando los sonidos de los animales que parecían se perseguían entre sí. Sonaba como si vinieran desde el otro lado del lago. Tomando una pausa, Jesse sacó su cuchillo indicando a Rachel que se quedara atrás. Apuntando hacia el bosque en la dirección de los sonidos, Jesse comenzó a moverse hacia un gran claro que sabía que estaba a una corta distancia.

Haciendo caso omiso de las indicaciones de permanecer detrás de él, Rachel entró en el claro, y se dio cuenta de que la luna estaba llena y brillante. _'tiempo de lobos.'_

Así como el pensamiento cruzó su mente, un lobo blanco irrumpió en el lado opuesto del claro en un gran brinco, mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro con una amplia sonrisa mientras corría. Su lobo le decía que el de color blanco era Quinn lanzándose a la izquierda, un gran lobo negro se revela detrás de Quinn, persiguiéndola claramente, no sabía cómo pero estaba segura que se trataba de Santana.

Como Santana saltó sobre Quinn, el corazón de Rachel pareció detenerse. Pero en lugar de un aullido, algo como un grito sonó seguido de risas provenientes de ambas. Rápidamente, y con más gracia que Rachel sabía que poseía, Quinn pasó por debajo de las patas extendidas de Santana, llegando a estar de pie junto a ella, con una gran sonrisa en su cara cuando los dos se enfrentaron, la cola de San moviéndose juguetonamente.

En el mismo momento en que Rachel se dio cuenta de que no había peligro, oyó el sonido vibrante de una daga siendo liberada, gritó un sonoro "¡NO!" en el aire de la noche, con la esperanza de advertir a los lobos, pero sabiendo que sería demasiado tarde.

Al oír en voz alta "¡NO!" en el mismo momento que el lanzamiento de una daga, Quinn sintió una oleada de energía empuja hacia arriba a través de su cuerpo, sus instintos le dijeron que protegiera a Santana de la amenaza que no habían notado durante su juego. La pata de Quinn salió disparado hacia la izquierda con la velocidad del rayo, y arrancó la daga que se había dirigido directamente hacia Santana, desde el aire, como si hubiera estado flotando tan lentamente como una pluma.

Choque inundó su sistema en lo que había hecho, sin saber cómo fue capaz de lograr la proeza. El estudio de la daga por un momento, Quinn sintió la ira en su lugar al ver el sello, junto a su poder como la realización de la situación. _"¡Alguien trató de matar a nuestra pareja! ¡Ellos morirán antes de que le dañen!"_ Después de haber sentido este nivel de rabia, o poder, Quinn reaccionado puramente con los instintos que corrían a través de su sistema, instándole a defender y proteger a su compañero.

Con un gruñido profundo, Quinn corrió hasta estar enfrente de Jesse St James en el otro lado del claro, con los ojos brillantes de color amarillo en la noche oscura. " ¡ **Usted no va a perjudicar a nuestra pareja!** " Quinn gruñó a Jesse, moviéndose rápidamente hacia adelante para atacar.

Congelados al ver los ojos del lobo Blanco Jesse no reaccionó continuó de pie, congelado, sin inmutarse cuando Quinn se movió.

Inhalando profundamente otra vez, Quinn movió los ojos de golpe a la derecha de St James, mirando a Rachel, que había susurrado una petición, pero sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer. "Detente."

* * *

 **estrella20151** Gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer el fic espero te guste el capítulo de esta tarde

 **pumuk** por supuesto que no abandonare la historia ;) solo que no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir, aunque pues estoy orgullosa ya que si no es el capítulo más largo es el segundo así que espero te agrade

 **Erik AV** las intenciones de Bree se sabrán con el tiempo

 **Izzyfaberry** en cuanto a Rach y V-Card se vera en próximas actualizaciones

 **Fettwer** para la acción Faberrittana aún falta un pelín pero no te preocupes por eso y si me puedes decir Anni

 **Guest V** perdón por lo de el nombre espero no te molestara

 **Fan faberrittana** en cuanto a la relación de Rach/Bree veremos que tanto evoluciona conforme a la historia

 **Katie2154** has dado demasiados spoilers en ese review pero por ser tu te lo paso espero no vuelva a suceder jajajaja no te creas tu comenta lo que quieras

 **DarkBorn141** thanks for reading

no te preocupes que Quinn reclamara lo que le pertenece en algún momento y en cuanto a Bree tranquilos más adelante veré si se convertirá o no en una aliada de faberrittana (con o sin consentimiento de quintana)

 **pumuky13** aquí esta la actualización que esperabas


End file.
